The Life Of a Pale Faced Imprint: Nuts and Bolts
by Vintage Ace
Summary: "His eyes grew three sizes that day. I smiled in an attempt to look like I hadn't been about to physically assault my soul mate with a bat." A continuation of Paul and Lena's story. My writing has improved a lot so the sequel may be better than the first. Tell me what you think. Still contains mentions of abuse - nothing too graphic. Light humor. Paul/OC
1. Deja Vu and Louisville Sluggers Too

**Hey guys long time no see :) So as of right now I've only had inspiration for this Pale Faced Imprint. I'm not sure if I want to start a sequel with Paul and Lena's actual lives now or if I want to do oneshots.** **This is something I just thought up and I left it pretty vague and open to be continued. Tell me what you think? On this post in particular or about how you think I should continue posting...thanks so much. I'm a bit rusty, but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Life of a Pale Faced Imprint: Nuts and Bolts

Déjà Vu and Louisville Sluggers Too

3 a.m.

I awoke with a start at the obnoxious ringing coming from Paul's cell. Calming my erratic pulse at the startling sound, I pressed my palms to my eyes in an attempt to keep them open. How long had that phone been ringing? I stared at it lying there on the nightstand buzzing and screaming and lighting up – doing a little jug on the wooden top. Paul snored and tossed his arm around my torso, unintentionally beckoning me back to the land of drool and snores. With a huff, I grasped his lupine-heavy forearm and tugged in a vain attempt to wake him so he could answer the damn phone.

"Paul," I whispered and when he hefted me closer to him I repeated his name. Paul. Paul. Paul. Honestly I felt like Stewie. Don't judge…he's an American hero. Ironic considering his accent. The phone stopped buzzing, only to start again quickly. I wanted to ignore it, to go back to sleep snuggled into my wolf's chest, but something told me it was urgent so instead I considered what any self-respecting, intelligent young girl would do…and did the exact opposite.

"Paul," I said his name louder, but the man would not budge. Déjà vu anyone? Well, in reality I'm not that stupid – plungers are far too dirty to wave around like swords – but I did channel my inner leech.

Snuggling into Paul's side I tilted my face up so that I was mere inches from his neck, opened my mouth wide and bit him hard, hoping to gain his attention. My eyes started to water and I swear my teeth loosened in my head – I felt one chip. The bastard let out another snore and rolled over oblivious to my pain. With no other option and the metallic taste of blood in my mouth, a growl so animalistic that Jake would've cringed escaped the back of my throat; I was going to have to take drastic measures as I stretched my arm down to the space between my bed and the wall and grasped my most prized Louisville slugger, lifting it over Paul's head and right as I was about to bring hell upon thy lover's visage Paul opened his eyes and the ringing stopped. I sighed.

"Lena?"

He looked at me in concern at seeing my watering eyes, probably thinking I'd been crying again before noticing the bat looming overhead. His eyes grew three sizes that day (;p). I smiled in an attempt to look like I hadn't been about to physically assault my soul mate with a bat and lowered the weapon back toward my wall. When the offending object was gone, Paul fell back into his previous state of concerned boyfriend. After our little episode – my little episode – my Paul and I became inseparable. Literally. It's been three days, and aside from food runs the two of us happily closed ourselves off from the world. My parents neither noticed nor cared and I think Sam was relieved to have a rejected Paul off of his couch and wearing clothes.

"You're phone was ringing…I bit you."

I felt my face heat as he bit back his amusement and raised his eyebrows.

_Seriously? What's with the eyebrow thing? In my dreams, in my bed – everywhere I go it's like the curse of the raised fucking eyebrow._

Paul's eyebrow returned to its normal place on his skull, but his chuckles ran freely from his lips despite the scowl on my face that threatened him with imminent doghouse-dom.

The phone lit on the table once more and I leapt at it before it could start to buzz and play that horrid default ringtone again. My stomach suddenly pooled with dread at what the call held and, though it was Paul's phone the man just wasn't working fast enough for me. I answered without checking the ID and the only sound I heard was a low keening sob. I looked at Paul, who was now wide awake beside me brow scrunched in concern.

"Hello?" I repeated to the person on the other line, pulling the phone from my ear quickly to glance at the screen – caller unknown.

"Lena" my pup's voice met my ears and my throat constricted at the sound "I don't know where to go."

"Brady? What do you mean? Where are you? What happened?" I blurted, suddenly alert. The miserable sound he emitted was so foreign coming from the usually jovial if not paranoid pup that a mama wolf instinct I never knew existed pushed its way through my body, pumping adrenaline through my veins, filling me with protective urges I had never felt in my life.

"It was bad," he whispered to me. "So bad."

"Tell me where you are love," Paul and I are on our way. I stood up pulling on the hoodie he threw at me as he went to start the truck.

* * *

Bad home situations were hardly rare on the reservation, even off of it in Forks. People in the region had issues. My stepdad took pleasure in my pain. Sam's father slept around, beat the shit out of him and left. Paul's mom drank and his father bullied him to get him to stop hanging out with Jared whom he never liked for some odd reason. Embry was the town bastard and though Jake's mother died he was the exception to the Forks/La Push misery rule.

Brady, however, was a situation no one knew about. Brady never talked. The town never talked. No one ever knew, but Brady's was the worst case by far and we didn't know, the pack didn't know any of that until that 3 a.m. call from a phone booth in Port Angeles. That's all Brady could tell us – Port Angeles. So that's where Paul drove and when the pup's quarter ran out I called Sam and told him that something was wrong.

When we found him it took everything in me not to cry and for the first time in a long while I realized how young we all are. Just a week ago I found out my boyfriend was a werewolf and my soul mate. I rejected him and, heartbroken, called him through my window to hold me in the dark. The wolves handle it all in stride, and Paul, since the day we met, has been my shoulder to lean on. We have our struggles, yes, but the two of us lean on each other and try to forget that not too long ago we were just regular old teenagers. Growing kids. We were allowed to be reckless and stupid because one day we wouldn't be able to. In this process of being older than we are Jared and Kim, Sam and Emily, and Paul and I forgot that we're all only just kids. We got so used to picking up the pieces and just handling shit that we forgot that the others are just like us, but without the imprint bond.

Brady was nude, ducked at the bottom of a tree at the edge of Port Angeles just feet from the highway – I could make out the silhouette of the phone booth in the distance. I hopped out of the truck ignoring Paul's shout of panic as the vehicle had yet to fully stop. Stumbling down the side of the rode and into the trees, I ignored the cold wet of rain seeping through my clothes and grasped the young boy of only thirteen by the shoulders to gain his trembling attention. The eyes that met mine were dead – the boyish glint all but disappeared. Paul cursed behind me as he ran toward us with a pair of shorts in hand. I didn't take my hands from Brady's shoulders and he didn't take his eyes off me even when he pulled on his shorts and walked back to the truck.

No one spoke as we rode to La Push. There was nothing to say. Not yet.

* * *

**What did you think? Do I still have it or should I go crawl into a hole? **


	2. This is My Body

**So here's chapter two. I know I wanted feedback before deciding whether this would be a sequel or not, but I've decided that's what it's going to be. The first few chapters probably are going to seem slow. That's from the fact that I'm pretty rusty with the fanfic thing, but also I want to develop and really stress pack dynamics in this story. I hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

The Life of a Pale Faced Imprint: Nuts and Bolts

This is My Body

Everything always looks better in the morning; that's what they say at least, but we didn't sleep last night and Brady was too unpredictable to be confined, so Paul and I ended up at the beach watching as Brady wandered ahead without us toward the waves breaking against the sand. The downpour from earlier had lightened to a calm drizzle.

6 a.m.

Sam and Jared joined Paul and me on a large piece of driftwood, increasing the amount of warmth seeping into my bones, blocking me from the brisk chill of morning Washington air.

"Hey beautiful," Jared squeezed my hand.

"Hey handsome," I whispered back as was customary.

Then we sat silently some more – as Paul and I had done for nearly three hours – and watched the boy standing in the sand, blindly staring with dead eyes that seared themselves to my retinas as the waves lapped against his toes.

Nothing looked better this morning. Even without the dark shadows of night looming around us, twisting our emotions and frantic thoughts, the pale grey mist of the morning was simply the second layer of tragic, the next shade of sad. The boy was just a boy and we all had too much experience.

I honestly didn't know how we turned out so normal, how Brady hid his pain every day from us for so long. I may have only just known about the wolf thing for a week, but Paul and I had been together for months and Brady was my pup before I knew he had paws.

I let out a breath of warm air that steamed before us and stood up. Paul went to pull me back, but I shook him off and when they stood to follow me my glare sat them back down. He was sad and confused, not dangerous and I wouldn't treat Brady like I was scared of him – if I was I never would have begged Paul to forgive me for walking away. So when they were seated once more, if slightly more alert, I trekked across the beach toward the kid and stood a couple feet behind him.

"You know…it was about three weeks into our relationship that I realized I had to tell Paul about my stepdad," Brady didn't acknowledge my presence.

"That night had been particularly rough – I doubt you've seen it since it was a while before you phased. I just started walking. It was three in the morning and my stepdad was passed out in my bed. I couldn't even cry, I was so numb. I walked barefoot into the trees, to a trail Paul showed me the day before and headed toward La Push. I didn't know where Paul lived or Sam or anyone, but I needed him. So I walked. Now, that I know about the wolves I realize Paul had been with me the whole time in the trees, letting me walk and bleed because that's what I needed. He knew I would call when I was ready for his help and he would listen to whatever it was that made me the way I was."

Brady was staring at me now, like a lifeline in the morning haze. Dead eyes with a hint of despair in their black depths, beautiful and tragic; I placed my hands on his shoulders as I had earlier that morning and slowly we walked back to the guys.

"We're here when you're ready to tell us," I told him quietly.

We took the truck to Emily's for breakfast.

* * *

Kim and Emily were whisking and beating and stirring all kinds of foods; I wasn't allowed to help due to the dinner fiasco of the century – nearly chopping off your finger and sending Paul into, what I assumed back then to be, an epileptic fit is not a good way to start off a meal. So I lounged tiredly in Paul's lap while Embry and Quil floated around the kitchen in hair nets and aprons, pretending to help the girls and sneaking food when their backs were turned. Brady leaned against the wall next to me holding my fingers in his slightly larger ones.

"You want to sit?" I asked him and he shook his head tersely glancing around the room at his brothers, they never let on their curiosity just continued in the morning routine. Jake wasn't there, probably with Bella.

I sighed and nodded, relishing in the weight of Paul's hand on my thigh, leaning back into his chest and watching the pack through half closed lids. The morning sun broke through the trees and lit the kitchen a warm red-orange and the smells of pancakes, bacon, eggs and muffins curled around the room's occupants and filled their nostrils. Brady left the room hastily. Paul gently lifted me from his lap, kissed my forehead and slowly followed.

Claire was propped in her high chair, swinging her legs obliviously as she hummed an unidentified tune pushing broken muffin bits over the tray, only half-listening to Quil as he softly told her she should stop playing with her food. Embry smirked at me from next to his best friend and I rolled my eyes with a smile.

_Quil would make such a good mother.._

Everyone stopped, Embry snorted and Quil threw a piece of bacon at my head. I blushed and ate the offending food.

"You know Lena your condition really sucks sometimes," Quil mumbled with a glare.

"And what condition might that be Quilly-boo" I smirked and started to kick his shin under the table, just like in my dream he had yet to notice.

"You know what Lena," he sputtered at the nickname I coined, while Embry chuckled quietly "you're just mean. That 's just…you're just mean."

He gave up before the fun had even started, instead choosing to dig into the plate of food before him. I kicked him and stared at him with a smirk. When he realized that I was still staring he stopped eating - his fork and pancakes hanging in the air. I kicked him again and his eyes widened. Then I stopped and stood up. Still smirking as everyone fell silent, I fought the bubble of laughter that filled my throat and leaned over the table toward a nervous Quil and poked a spot of muscle on his arm that was puffed awkwardly from how he was sitting.

"You know Quil," I said with feigned exasperation. "You're just fat. That's just…you're just fat. You should really reconsider those pancakes."

I sat down and watched as the food fell from his fork and he gasped in mock offense. Embry and Jared cackled at the sight while Emily, Kim and Sam hid their smiles in their coffee mugs. We finished breakfast in laughter, but every once in a while someone would glance toward the door wondering at Paul and Brady who'd been gone for nearly an hour.

* * *

After breakfast Embry, Jared and I went looking for my wolf boys. Quil went with Emily to take Claire home. The rain had stopped and I was high on sleep deprivation so, naturally, we walked aimlessly around the rez hoping for some sign of lupine activity.

With nowhere else to go for the time being we ducked into Jake's driveway and strolled toward the open doors of his garage, drawn to the sounds of tinkering and the humor-filled rumblings of one Jacob Black. Embry went ahead and I heard him greet someone in the reserved manner he saved for those who were not pack members. Jared groaned quietly and gave me a look before dragging me in behind him. There in the passenger seat of the rabbit was Bella Swan, I sighed and sent her a weak smile before hugging Jake from behind, squealing as he grabbed my arms tight and stood up lifting me from the ground, laughing and spinning me as I held on to him tighter.

"How's my girl huh?" he asked with a final chuckle and set me down. "I see you've come around since I last saw you."

The glint in his eye told me he was concerned despite the teasing tone in his voice and I noticed Embry and Jared looking at me curiously as well. Bella simply looked confused and if she was considering saying something she swiftly changed her mind.

Jake continued "Paul won't let us in on what changed your mind, but the way you two have been holed up in that room of yours makes me wonder."

He smirked as I rolled my eyes and stepped on his foot, Jared laughed at the poor attempt to physically harm the wolf.

"Honestly, if you want to know… I had a bad dream and called him. We talked and now we're together. If Paul doesn't want to show you, then I don't want to tell you."

I stuck my tongue out at his amused countenance. _Fido._

Bella raised her eyebrow and I rolled my eyes.

_What's with the fucking eyebrows? Everywhere I go._

The boys bellowed deep laughter that shook the tiny garage and the vampire girl blushed scarlet, raising her hand to hide her smile. Falling back toward the ground in exasperation, I smirked when Jake's warm arms caught me before I hit the concrete and hefted me toward the roof of the rabbit where I proceeded to lounge as he popped the hood.

Jared and Embry talked and joked, but were unusually quiet this morning in the presence of Bella Swan. They had no problem with her or even her choice in boyfriend really – well, as little problem as their instincts would allow - their problem with Bella was much like mine.

The relationship between her and Jake unsettled us, he detached himself from the pack a lot because of her and it pains him to be caught in the middle. It pains him to see her with Edward, pains him to be the wrong monster for her and it pains us when he thinks that way.

You see, a pack is very much its own separate entity – a body, if you will. We have the head, Sam, and the neck, Emily. The rest of the imprints are the belly in a way – we are the point of weakness, but we also hold the pack's sustenance. Paul and Jared are the mouth and the claws. They give the orders when Sam's not around; they take into the pack what is best and filter out the bad, and dish out words of comfort. They sink their claws into you and you either feel pain or pleasure, alienation or inclusion. They are the force behind the brain. Jake, Embry and Quil are the arms and legs, the raw muscle and endurance; they are the bulk and the support and are always constantly growing and evolving into stronger more beneficial entities. Lastly, the pups are our feet – paws if you will – they do the dirty work, closest to the ground, silently taking orders from the brain and moving according to the direction of the legs, gaining strength from the mouth and stomach, but little to no acknowledgement for their hard efforts. Everyone has a part and some more than others have a sometimes thankless one.

Jake is a very strong leg and an even stronger arm. He's quick and strong, but he is meant to be a brain like Sam and that cause problems in the body – when the arm and leg develop a brain of their own. When Bella wasn't around Jake was content as the muscle that moved us forward, now that she's around, and we don't like it, the brain has developed and complications are inevitable. What's worse is Jake doesn't want this, still doesn't want to be a brain. He remains in the pack causing complications because he's fighting instinct to become the alpha we all know he is and we can't blame him or help him because we don't want him to leave us. Sam gives Jake free reign so as to keep things calm. But Paul and Jared are not Sam and they don't want to be. The two have them have a position in this pack that makes them the most volatile wolves and the most loving. Their instincts are intensified, so where Bella may leave a bad taste in Embry's mouth, Paul will phase and nearly kill her. It's his duty – playing the role he was born to fill. This is why we dislike Bella because she's pulling our body apart and leaving us neglecting those who belong to the pack.

So when Paul and Brady's howls pierced the crisp morning air causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand in response instinct told us to respond. The howl was not a warning, but a need for pack response. It was a howl of Brady's loneliness and Paul's dutiful solidarity that had Jared and Embry rising quickly, but not urgently from the seats, me sliding off the rabbit and Jake reaching toward his shirt so that he would not tear it when he phased.

"Jacob."

Bella's voice broke the moment of concern and we all looked at her blushing face and pleading eyes. She didn't want him to leave and he knew that it was not urgent, so with a guilty glance toward us, our pack mate sat back down and worked silently on his car with a contented Bella. Jared's jaw ticked and Embry pulled me gently away from my wolf's best friend.

"You coming, Jake?" Jared growled.

"I think I'm going to stick here with Bella, guys."

Jake mumbled, unable to meet any of our eyes and Bella looked exasperated before blushing under the look I sent her. This was Brady who spent all night with dead eyes in the rain. Brady, the pup that we needed to function correctly and Jake seemed to forget about pretty quickly. Brady, who attached himself to me and Paul because we were his source of solace. Brady who aspired to be as strong and important as Jacob Black. But I didn't say that, because it wasn't my place. I looked at Jared, silently trembling in the middle of Jake's garage, too close to Bella for her own safety, but Jake wouldn't challenge Jared on that either because he knew he was the one in the wrong.

"When you're done, Jake, remember that your little brother needs you too."

It was all Jared could say because at the end of the day we, like Sam, wanted Jake to stay with us too. We left quietly, hearts heavy at Jake's absence. And we trekked our way back to Sam and Emily's to be with the pup who was too young to hold the world on one foot alone. We kept walking until we heard the old sputtering sound of Bella's truck and watched as she passed us with a hesitant wave. Then suddenly my feet were off the ground and I was on Jake's back and the four of us went on in silence toward the rest of our body.

* * *

**Tell me honestly what you think! I can't wait to get more reviews.**

**Thank you so much to whatwouldyoudo for being my first official reviewer! You made my day :D**

**~Lexi**


	3. The Boy Who Cried For White Fang

**I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, but I just keep writing. I've got the bug I guess. Anyway. Thank you all following and adding me to your favorites, but I would really like some constructive criticism or commentary of any kind. Reviews are like author sustenance. So yeah...here's chapter 3.**

* * *

The Life of a Pale Faced Imprint: Nuts and Bolts

The Boy Who Cried For White Fang

Brady always hated being touched, but I just thought he was shy. He wouldn't look his brothers in the eyes, but he was the lowest ranking member of the pack – and when I didn't know about the wolves, I chalked it up to Brady being the youngest. Brady and I had different shells, but we were very much the same. That's probably why instinctively I grew close to him, why Paul and I felt the inexplicable and constant need to look after the kid.

When the four of us arrived at Emily's, Paul was sitting silently next to his brother while the kid continued to avoid our eyes. He looked a ghost and they both gazed directly at me. Why? Because I got it without being told. I'd seen the look in Brady's eyes before and it took me so long to recognize it as the one I used to wear. I hopped off Jake's back and climbed the porch steps, plopping down on the step below the two wolves, eyes on Brady.

"You want to talk alone?"

He nodded and I took his hand as we walked back down the road, leaving the pack confused and looking to my Paul for answers he wouldn't give – it was Brady's story to tell.

We went back to the beach and sat so that the waves soaked our ankles with its ebb and flow. The cloud cover had thickened and nearly blocked out the silver orb of the sun altogether.

Brady didn't like to be touched.

I scoffed at my stupidity, my obliviousness, even though I knew I couldn't be faulted for not knowing – we don't have radar for these things and every person bears their scars in his or her own way.

"It's…" He started, but blushed and stopped.

I scooted closer so that the heat radiating from his skin scorched mine, close enough to hold onto, but not touch his arm yet. I would leave that move to him. When Brady was ready he could reach out the hand that was silently offered, but first he had to bleed all the bitterness he felt toward himself and realize that he was not the one at fault. A step I took alone and now he'd do the same.

"You know my dad left," he whispered into his lap. "He was never good to us, but he never laid a hand on anyone. He was just a bum, you know?"

His hand shook then stopped remembering his close proximity to an imprint. Instead he lay down on his back and I followed; we stared up at the thunder clouds forming overhead. I felt more than heard him let out a long sigh and slid my hand so that it was brushing his fingertips – he gripped it tightly like a lifeline.

"Mom got desperate. I was nine and she didn't have money to feed me or Annie, who was only three at the time. Jack was good to us, good to her. He never did her wrong and I had never had a real father figure before. I didn't know what was right or wrong. It started out with him tucking me in – like normal dad's do – but then he wanted to help me dress and...and then he…"

Brady's cheeks darkened and he glanced at me.

"I went home last night to get the rest of my stuff and move it into Leah's old room at the Clearwater's. Sue said I could stay since Leah got her own place...I can live with him doing that to me, I can."

He repeated the last as I raised my eyebrow at him in skepticism.

"I don't like it and I don't want to talk about it" he hurried to explain "but I can live with it and move on. Now that I'm a protector – I know he couldn't touch me. But he's scared of me now and I'm never home," Brady's voice trembled in anger; he sat up and spit toward the ocean. "When I got there he…he was with Annie – she was so scared."

He whispered as the tears fell, leaning into me I closed my eyes and rocked him as the low keening sobs came back.

"I don't want them to know. I don't want them to know."

He pleaded over and over again to me as I squeezed him tighter and rocked gently the boy who was forced to see and know too much too young, who walked around barefoot and never talked. The boy humiliated by another man's actions and terrified of being judged by his brothers –the only good men he'd ever known.

Right then, in that moment, it didn't matter that the council called Brady a protector and that he could kill me with the flick of his wrist. It didn't matter that he had a role in the pack that he wasn't playing well for the time being. It just didn't matter because for the first time in his short thirteen years Brady didn't have to be a kid alone, so I let him cry and hold me and beg me not to tell. And when the tears stopped, he stood up and offered me a hand.

He looked in my eyes and I saw the haunted orbs of the kid neither of us got to be, and instead of asking him what he did to the man on top of his sister I put my hands on his shoulders and we walked back to Emily's to face our body together. His secret would stay with him, Paul and me until the pup said otherwise and the actions he took last night to protect his sister would stay silently locked within him – the boy who became a monster to learn how to be a man.

* * *

To the public, Sam was terrifying. A hulk of a man, he made quite the name for himself with the council seemingly subservient to his actions and cult-like following. I think he liked it that way – when everyone is talking about you, fearing you, you find yourself the privacy that is usually so hard to come by in small towns. Privacy that is much needed for the alpha of a growing wolf pack. The downside of the rez gossip was its isolating affect on Emily.

With scars, Sam, broken relations with Leah, and a pack of wolves to feed and care for Emily spent 99 percent of her time out the public eye. People only saw her when she was grocery shopping or out with the pack and Sam hated it. Even Leah hated it. She may have been heartbroken, but she was not heartless and if it weren't for the pack's constant attentions I'm sure Emily would've slipped into deep depression long ago.

But you see Sam is probably the least scary wolf in the pack. He's our papa wolf – our Don, if you will. Of course I think he'd prefer to leave a leech head in the bed over that of a horse…

Sam has impeccable control, especially around the imprints. His incident with Emily terrified him into cool-headedness and when I'm not with Paul; Sam's company is the one I like to keep. Maybe it's the pull to the alpha – we cling to him like a lifeline – and maybe it's just his personality, but every imprint loves Sam and he reciprocates with the softness of a teddy bear.

So as night fell and Brady slept quietly in Emily's guest room, the little house at the edge of the woods descended into a rare silence. Everyone had dispersed. Jared and Kim left for a long overdue date in Port Angeles. Emily and the Clearwaters were visiting the Makah reservation for some family thing, and Quil was helping his grandfather at the shop. Jake was with Bella, and Paul and Embry started patrolling not two minutes ago.

I shut the door to the guest room and made my way downstairs, into the kitchen where Sam set a steaming mug of coffee on the table next to an empty chair. I smiled in thanks and sat down after him. The house was dark everywhere but the kitchen and the thunderheads grew restless above us, rolling in swiftly and blocking out the light of the moon.

My stomach knotted; I'd always dreaded thunderstorms. Sam's chair squeaked as he leaned forward, elbows resting on the table, calm and steady eyes trained themselves on me and just like that the anxiety over the storm was gone. The world was gone and the only thing out there I needed to concern myself with was Paul; Sam's presence created a sort of haven and the isolation of the kitchen wrapped around me in a strange comfort, as if nothing else existed and its walls held the strength of a thousand wolves – in a way they did.

He smiled at me and I returned it, relaxing into the quiet the house struggled to adjust to.

"Is it something we can talk about?"

His deep voice softened purposely toward me, losing the hard edges of his usual alpha weighted rumble. I wanted to tell him because I knew he would understand and that Brady had nothing to fear from his brothers, let alone papa wolf, but it wasn't my place and the pup trusted me with the heavy so I eyed the man before me apologetically and shook my head.

"It's not my place Sam. I don't know all the details and I think he may have resorted to very drastic measures last night, but I can't say anything. It wouldn't be right. He's a good kid and whatever happened to the person involved… they had it coming."

I took a sip of coffee.

"That's all I can tell you."

I yelped as the thunder clapped overhead and the torrent began, clapping the shutters against the glass of the house's windows, creaking the foundations of Sam and Emily's small yet sturdy abode. Sam nodded in understanding, if slightly confused and disappointed with the lack of information he received.

At my jump, he chuckled and motioned for me to follow him. The house was cold – the heater broke and Sam was trying to find the funds to fix it, picking up extra shifts in the lumberyard on top of his unpaid patrols. Until then, we humans depended on the supernatural for yet another favor – warmth.

So when he sat down on his and Emily's designated loveseat I didn't hesitate to plop myself beside him, laying my legs across his lap, curling up in the faux black wolf fur blanket Emily draped over the back of her spot. He pressed play on the DVD player and I laughed quietly as White Fang appeared on the screen.

"Is this really happening?" I looked up at Sam's deadpan face.

"Claire's going through a faze." He responded, trying to keep a grin from forming.

Every time the thunder clapped louder, getting closer to the house, I jumped and Sam would squeeze my foot in a silent offer of comfort.

As Jack Conroy lifted the stick to scare away White Fang, I cried silently at the hopelessness of his situation and Sam perplexedly stared at me torn between wanting to laugh and bang his head against a wall, I'm sure.

Paul and Embry barged in, having just been relieved from duty by Collin and Quil. I sniffed grossly and climbed out of Sam's lap, dragging my feet toward a confused Paul as Jack yelled and cried on the screen behind me. Embry dropped onto the couch exhausted. My wolf just shook his head at me, Sam let out a bark of laughter and Embry snored.

"Alright lovebirds," he rumbled pleasantly. "I'm going to head to bed."

I nodded from my spot burrowed in Paul's chest and felt Sam kiss the back of my head, clapping my Paul on the shoulder as he passed him toward the stairs.

"I've got Brady under control," he said as an afterthought. "You two should get some sleep and spend some time alone. God knows you need it after the shitty week we all had last week."

That last part was my fault, what with my trying to reject Paul and all.

"Goodnight Sam." I whispered so quietly that I could barely hear it myself, but I knew he did even after he shut his bedroom door.

It was 2 a.m. when Paul and I finally drifted off on the loveseat, cloaked in a blanket of fake black fur, oblivious to the thunder and lightning brightening the tree line and shaking the foundations of the little house at the edge of the woods with walls that held the strength of a thousand wolves.

* * *

When I awoke I was bundled in the blanket on the loveseat alone; smells of coffee and waffles wafted through the living room making my stomach grumble and my face to scrunch in confusion. Emily wasn't home and Kim and Jared were most likely doing each other at his place so it wasn't Kim cooking breakfast either. The sun was bright and the storm from yesterday had passed, leaving the fresh smell of dew in the cleaned atmosphere leaking in through the opened back doors and windows. I heard the clatter of dishes and the hiss of cooking food on the stove. Stretching my legs and back from the curled position I had assumed through the night, I sighed in relief as my back popped mercifully, groaning as the rest of my body cracked after.

"You know you kind of look like a cat when you do that," his sleepy voice rasped from the doorway to the kitchen.

I blushed and quickly tugged my top down over my bare midriff. I looked over to see Paul, shirtless and smirking at me in way that sent heat pulsing through my body. I stood softly with the blanket wrapped tightly around me to block the crisp morning air from my skin and walked over to my wolf, never taking my eyes from him melted Godiva orbs. I leaned up waiting for a kiss and sighed contentedly when his lips met mine. I pressed myself closer to his warm body and tried discreetly to brush my hand against his abs. He snorted.

"Seriously?" he pulled away. "You didn't just kiss me so that you could feel me up."

I smiled cheekily at him as he smirked and I poked his abs, raising my eyebrow to silently tell him to kiss me again. I closed my eyes as he bent down, but scrunched my forehead when I didn't feel his lips. Not a second later I felt his nose brush mine softly, smiling as he dragged it down across my cheek where he placed a light kiss and continued on down to the spot just below my ear where he let out a breathy sigh and kissed again. He moved away from me and I struggled to open my eyes. When I did, his warmth had already withdrawn with him into the kitchen where he had sausage sizzling on the stove and waffles piled and waiting to be eaten. My jaw dropped.

"Did you make all this?" My voice high-pitched and squeaky in disbelief.

Paul and I had been together for months now and I had no idea he could cook. He laughed and shook his head.

"I can't cook to save my life Lena. You know that."

He smiled at me, that loving glint returning to his eyes.

"Then who?" I asked him, confused.

"Brady." He said simply. "He's up brushing his teeth, so I'm watching the sausage so it doesn't burn. He made it for us. When it's done he's going to phase and help Sam patrol."

I didn't know what to say so instead I walked toward the stove Paul stood at and leaned against my wolf, watching breakfast sizzle in the pan.

When Brady came down I kissed the blushing pup on the cheek and told him he could eat with us, especially since he's the one who cooked it. He looked down at his feet and refused quietly, telling me not to clean the dishes. He'd do it when he got back and only after he made me swear I wouldn't, did he leave to join the alpha in the thicket behind the house.

I had Paul to myself that day and I was giddy with all the possibilities of what we could do. After breakfast, I rinsed and put the plates in the dishwasher, much to Paul's chagrin, but I argued that I didn't break my promise to Brady because the plates were still dirty – I just did the first step for the him. My wolf conceded to my flawless logic, of course.

_Good boy_

Paul smiled widely at me.

"I'm not a dog, Lena."

"I beg to differ, Cujo."

I shot back as we locked the front door and made our way down the drive.

I stuck my tongue out at him and let out a yelp as he halfheartedly lunged for me. Running down the road, I could feel him behind me letting me have a few moments of success before he inevitably caught up to me and pulled my body into his, arms around my torso; he curled his form over me and tickled at my ribs, laughing as I screeched at the sensation. He kissed my neck before releasing me and taking my hand.

We continued to walk in the abnormally sunny day; toward somewhere…we didn't know or care where that was.

Sitting in a tree, not far from the cliffs I leaned against Paul and closed my eyes.

"It's beautiful up here" I interlaced our fingers and listened to his heartbeat, relishing in the calm rise and fall of my Paul's chest.

"It is, love, isn't it." He agreed.

"I still dream about it sometimes."

At his look of pain, I regretted the statement immediately and pulled out of his arms.

"I'm sorry. It was just a stupid dream – I know I should forget it, but I can't."

Paul looked down at me and took my hand back in his, kissing the inside of my wrist.

"I will die before that ever happens to you. Even if you were…" he closed his eyes tightly and hesitated.

"You will always be my Lena, even when your heart stops beating. Always my Lena."

I stared at him unable to process the statement for a moment and the weight it held.

"No leech will ever come near you, Lena, and I swear I'd tear apart any one that thought of it, but I could never harm you. Even if…that happened."

His hands trembled from dark thoughts and two tears fell from my eyes at the intensity of this revelation.

"I'm so sorry I ran that night." I insisted for the umpteenth time.

He looked at me exasperatedly.

"You're not still on that are you?" He huffed and looked away only to look back at me again in an odd combination of awe and bemusement.

"I don't want to hear it anymore. Okay? There's nothing to forgive. I told you I turned into a horse-sized wolf. As much as I hoped for a miracle, I knew that you'd most likely run screaming. I was prepared to wait as long as you needed."

I nodded slowly and smiled as his face lit up once more to its normal look of love and happiness. I leaned over and kissed him.

"Let's go cliff diving."

I held on to his neck as he jumped from the tree. I tried to break his grip, but Paul just clucked his tongue and held me tighter to his chest. I growled and struggled, but the jackass wouldn't budge. So I conceded and wrapped my legs around his waist, staring at his face while he ignored my gaze, walking calmly and very slowly down the winding trail toward the cliffs.

"I think it would be great if you put me down now, Padfoot" I said lightly.

He raised an eyebrow and I groaned in exasperation – his brow stayed arched to torture me.

"Padfoot?" he asked.

"You know, Sirius Black." He shook his head.

"Seriously?! Sirius Black from Harry Potter. How do you not know that? What the fuck? Why me? Oh you stupid voodoo wolf spirits think this shit is so funny. Tying me to a wolf who doesn't know who Sirius Black is."

I scoffed and stared at my boyfriend who still looked extremely confused.

_Don't worry precious. We will fix you._

Paul's eyes widened and he gave me a seriously creeped-out look. Well, at least that reference he knew. The man made my eye twitch sometimes.

* * *

**So yeah third chapter in two days...don't get used to updates like this :D Though they will be a lot more likely if you review! Try it. You know you want to.**

**~ Lexi**


	4. Mooney and the Wolf Boys

**Sorry It's been a while, but I held out hoping for more reviews. THANK YOU ALL for following me and favoriting me - I am really happy you would take the time to do that, and it means so much to me. You guys rock! But I need feedback. I've only received one review. **

**What do you guys like about the story? What do you dislike? Do you have any suggestions?  
Please it would be so greatly appreciated.**

**This one focuses a little more on Paul and Lena - where they are at right now in their relationship. I really played on the tension between them, just know that I have little intention to change this story to 'M' so it won't get much more than what you'll read in this chapter :) **

**Lo siento mucho, amigos.**

* * *

The Life of a Pale Faced Imprint: Nuts and Bolts

Mooney and the Wolf Boys

Another week passed by in the stupid town named after a kitchen utensil and each day the rain fell harder, flood-rushing its way into autumn. With upped patrols and my return to Fork's High, Paul and I spent time together only when I was wrapped in his arms at night in bed.

I adjusted surprisingly well to the whole wolf thing and a large part of that was due to the dream. It was Saturday night, and Leah, Brady and Collin had patrol. The rest of the pack was gathering at the little house for customary dinner and a movie; I glanced at my ripped jeans and hoodie in the mirror and shrugged perking up as Paul rolled into the driveway and shut off his engine. Walking to my window, I watched as he hopped out the driver's side pulling on a white t-shirt before looking up to meet my eyes with a wink and a smile.

_Cocky bastard._

He laughed and shook his head, turning toward the front door and I groaned, leaning my forehead against the cool glass before me. My stomach knotted intricately and my heart skipped a little, confusing me. It was only Paul – I was never nervous around Paul. He knocked on the front door just to bug me, before pushing it open and climbing the steps – stomping lightly so I knew he was coming.  
I felt my face grow hot and I let out a shaky breath I'd no clue I was holding. I slowly moved toward the door and pulled it open, coming face to face with Adonis himself. Feeling the coil in my stomach tighten and my body warm, I held my breath as I stared up into his deep brown eyes, and rare dimpled smile. The one he reserved for only me.

I moved forward at his confused and slightly amused look, and snuggled into his arms.

"You okay?" He asked lightly, a hint of concern edging his nonchalant tone.

"It's just been a while since I've actually seen you." I said quietly.

He pulled back, still keeping me in his arms, and looked down at my face.

"We saw each other last night."

"No, it was dark and we fell asleep the moment our heads hit the pillows." I bit my lip. "I missed your face."

I pushed myself up on my toes to kiss his lips quickly, before stepping around his form and walking down the stairs, grabbing my bag and bracing myself against the November chill and rain. He followed, the only sound giving him away was that of the front door clicking softly behind him, and hurried past me to open my door. I blushed like it was the first time he'd done it and he winked patting my butt softly as I hoisted myself into the warm cabin – he closed the door. I whipped my head around and stared at him through the window. My eyes hurt from how they widened and the truck suddenly felt too hot. He walked away with a cocky smirk. I caught my reflection in the side mirror and groaned at the tomato-like quality of my cheeks.

* * *

As Paul's truck pulled into Sam and Emily's drive I could feel the energy in the atmosphere surrounding the little house. The warmth and comfort it emitted could only be equated to home. The bright orange glow coming from the kitchen windows silhouetted the forms of the bustling imprints and a lounging Sam and Quil.

The door was opened wide, unconcerned with the idea of intruders…honestly who would be stupid enough to break into a house full of werewolves? Well, not that they would know, but the guys were damn scary – even Seth with his boyish charm could intimidate Hannibal Lecter into veganism. Music lilted across the lawn from the garage situated around back and I could make out the voices of the pack boys. Jake was even with us that night as Bella was among the dead.  
I chuckled to myself, but stopped and pulled a straight face at Paul's raised eyebrow. Rolling my eyes, I silently cursed the action and hoped all people would be subjected to Botox injections in the forehead.

_No one would raise thy dastardly brow again in my presence._

Paul's left brow joined the raised right one and I stuck out my tongue.

"Better put that back in your mouth, love" he smirked. "I might just have to show you what to do with it."

My jaw dropped as he laughed at what I assume was a completely dumbstruck look on my beet red face. I tried to recover myself, but the blush wouldn't die and I ended up scrunching my nose at him, facing forward in my seat, sliding lower down barely able to see over the dash.  
His laughter only continued as he hopped out of the truck. I stayed where I was, trying to control my blush before one of the boys noticed and commented. Distracted by my thoughts, I didn't notice Paul was still with me until he pulled my door open and leaned in the frame.

"Sorry" he said sounding anything but.

"You should be." Trying and failing to be angry, I looked at his sparkling face and sighed. "Was that completely necessary?"

Even as I asked the question I could hear the whine in my voice, but the heat had returned to my body and my stomach returned to its knotted form. It was an oddly exhilarating feeling and I wasn't sure how to feel like that and act normal around the man before me. He smiled before nodding solemnly, leaning in and stretching his arms across me, effectively blocking any escape route.  
Slowly he kissed my cheek, before sloppily following up with kisses on my neck and forehead and nose and finally planted a hard, flat kiss on my lips. I pulled away from him and glared before laughing and unbuckling my seatbelt, giggling erratically as he hauled me out of the truck and threw me over his shoulder, my head hanging over, giving me an excellent view of his ass. I swung my arm down and smacked it and he reciprocated by sliding his hand up from behind my knees to rest tantalizingly close to the apex of my thighs, my stomach tightened further and my pulse picked up and when I felt the heat throb under my skin, I tapped his back and shakily had him put me down. He did as I asked with extra care and when I had adjusted my hoodie to hide the bare skin of my stomach I could feel his eyes on me. I looked up and found brown eyes darkened to smoldering onyx, his hand found its way to rest strongly on my hip. I sucked in a breath.

"Hey stop molesting each other with your eyes. You're scarring Seth for life over here."

Embry. Paul growled and turned very dark, very sexy eyes toward the offending omega – his teeth glinted white in warning. I collected myself.

"Calm yourself, Fluffy." I quipped and pulled the wolf toward his brothers… my brothers, where they sat in Sam's garage working on their bikes.

"Fluffy?"

I looked back at my Paul, saddened by his lack of valuable knowledge.

_Sure he can kill a vampire and fix my car, but he doesn't know anything about the magical three-headed dog that hates kids and falls asleep at the sound of a harp…useless._

I paused and looked up at a laughing Jake and Embry and amused Jared. Seth looked pained.

"Paul," he croaked in horror. "You don't know Harry Potter?"

"No." He said flatly.

I shook my head and shared a solemn look with the pup.

_Trust me kid, I know._

Paul kissed my hair and moved over to see what Jake was tinkering with; I wandered over to Jared, bumping his arm.

"Hello handsome."

"Hey beautiful."

"So when are you guys gonna tell us the awe-inducing story of your make-up?" Embry blurted randomly as they tinkered and worked on the various bikes and car that filled the tiny space of the garage.

"Was it lovey-dovey?" Quil, who had joined us a half an hour ago, teased.

"Did you guys finally jump each other?" Embry added, grinning at my blush and winking. He got the desired reaction.

I looked at Paul, who met my eyes steadily from his spot by the tire of Jake's bike. I pursed my lips and told them what I'd told them for a week now. I had a bad dream.

"Yeah, but that could mean anything Lena," Jared said exasperated, next to me. "What was the dream about? Cold Ones?" He smirked as if the idea was funny.

"Among other things," I said quietly, not taking my eyes from Paul.  
He nodded, working as if he wasn't alert to my every feeling and motion. The dream still haunted me at night and I couldn't say why, except that it was extremely vivid for a simple nightmare. I felt stupid, to be honest.

I had their attention now, and the tinkering slowed and after a while stopped completely. They watched Paul and I have a silent conversation and I leaned back against the wall. Watching him I continued with a breathy laugh.

"It was stupid really…kind of embarrassing. Not a big deal at all."

"If it wasn't a big deal, it wouldn't still bother you," Sam stepped into the garage with Brady, and Seth rushed out to replace him on patrol offering me a half smile and guilty look as he went.

"You want to talk about it?" Jake asked.

"I already talked about it." I said slowly and he nodded, but repeated his question.

I looked at them. Some, like Embry and Jake, continued to tool around with various objects so as to take any pressure off of me, but still remained attentive. Jared looked openly at me as did Sam. Paul placed me on his lap.

I started because that's what they seemed to want me to do. Telling them about leaving Paul and regretting it the moment my back was turned… being too proud and shocked to trace my steps back to him. The miserable week I spent in bed and the call I got from my stepdad and mom telling me they were in Tennessee. Not that I cared, if anything I was relieved. The house was paid for and I had a month before I had to worry about the bills.

_I should probably find a Job now that Chancey's shop closed…_

Sam nodded and I groaned.

"Sorry."

"We're used to it," Paul said into my ear. "Stop changing the subject."

"It was really just a dumb dream," I laughed trying to lighten the tension.

I looked at their serious faces and rolled my eyes.

I told them about the dream. Working at the diner, the dreams within the dream, punching Mike Newton which got a barking laugh out of Jake and then when I ran out of things to tell and omit I told them about P.E. in the woods. I told them about the snapping twigs and random rushes of air, calling everyone and no one having their phone. I told them about the fire and my stepdad turned vampire and the burning pain that consumed my body. Paul squeezed me tighter and I noticed that none of them were pretending not to listen anymore. Every wolf's eyes were trained on me.

"I woke up alone where you left me, on the ground in the meadow, but everything felt different. You were all there and Paul moved out of my way, letting me run, but he was just toying with me…"

Paul shook and they dropped their eyes.

"Just a stupid dream," I whispered and jumped as Emily called out that dinner was ready.

For once they just sat there, unmoving and uncaring at the mention of food.  
I rose to my feet and slowly stepped to the opening of the garage, leaning on the door I turned to see them all staring off into space, thinking and wondering. I met Paul's eyes and he nodded with a tiny smile.

It didn't matter that I thought my dream was stupid and embarrassing, and my reaction was even more so. The fact that I told them something personal by myself rather than through Paul's mind meant a lot, meant that I trusted them finally and expressed it freely. It meant I was adjusting to being pack and being aware of just what that meant left a soft feeling in my chest.

"Don't tell me you're not hungry," I looked at them doubtfully before turning away and heading up toward the back door of the little house.

Embry and Jared let out their wolf-like calls of acknowledgement and followed behind me and Paul who squeezed my hand in his warm one.

* * *

After dinner pack movies were always an interesting affair. Jared and Jake left for patrol and rain started to pour in sideways through the open doors and windows, leaving the furniture and floor soaked with ice cold water. Claire squealed in delight before yawning and climbing into Quil's lap.

With the couch soaked and the loveseat occupied by Same and Emily, the rest of us bundled up tightly on the floor – Claire sleeping with soft puffs of breath blowing her hair in and out of her face and me between Paul and Brady on a pile of quilts and pillows in front the TV – acting officials of the DVD player for the night. Kim sat with Collin against the front of the couch.

Spread out in front of me were the cases of seven different movies, I smiled at the power that lay before me. This was as far we could narrow the choices down to before hackles were raised.

Right away I ruled out The Notebook and The Holiday, blinking at the sudden sense of Déjà vu. The choices were narrowed to The Uninvited, The Devil Inside, Fright Night…_Oh Emily and her humor_…Pink Panther and Mean Girls. I huffed and puffed and then laughed because that last bit was punny and realized that I loved the options too much to pick one.  
So I broke the rules and stood up from my spot, heading to Emily's' movie cabinet and pulled out the case I felt met the greater need. Embry shouted in indignation at my obvious disregard for the sacredness of the movie night rules, but fell into an understanding silence as the theme music to Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone filled the room; I could feel Paul's eyes burning into me. Instead of looking at him I stuck my hand out to lightly turn his face toward the screen.

_Hush Mooney, it will all make sense one day when you're older._

"Mooney?" He smiled.

Embry and I shushed him.

"He's in the third one." Brady whispered over my head.

I smiled and nodded happily. At least my little wolf boy understood the important things in life.

* * *

Sunday passed in a blur of homework and searching for someone in this dingy old town that would hire me to work part time. By the time the sun had set, my jeep was empty of gas and my homework had been done, checked, corrected and rechecked and was currently sitting neatly piled in order of subject and class period on my desk. Pathetic, I know.

I texted Paul goodnight, knowing he wouldn't get it until he was off of patrol and getting ready for bed. Things had gotten awkward at night, heated and utterly tense. So, as much as I missed his warmth and security, I didn't protest when he told me he would be sleeping at his own place for the first time in two weeks. Hiding my disappointment, I just smiled and kissed him, knowing that I wasn't ready to take the step my body wanted and he was physically uncomfortable sleeping with me in my bed.

The house was quiet and dark.

_Duh. Don't be stupid Lena. It's night therefore it's dark. You live alone therefore it's quiet. Shut up and go to sleep._

I crossed my eyes, trying to glare up into my skull, but the strain felt weird inside so mis ojos returned to their normal placement on my face and I plopped onto my bed. My bones cracked and readjusted in a deliciously satisfying way and with no other way of expressing the feeling I let out a moan and stretched like a cat. Then I realized I was still wearing my stupid jeans. Sleeping in jeans is the most god awful thing – I wouldn't subject anyone to it.

_But I'm tired. I don't want to get up. Sleep. One time won't kill you._

"Shut up Lena," I growled and stared at my ceiling bitterly.

I was going to have to stand up. I would stand up. I swung my legs up as if to haul my body off the bed and froze. Lying there, thoughts and ideas filled my mind as I watched my long limbs dangle awkwardly above my body, covered in denim and capped with my old chucks. I reached my arms up toward my feet, trying to remove my shoes without sitting up in a more rational – but less comfy – position. With one shoe half way off, I pulled my legs tighter to my body to make the removal of clothes easier on myself. Tossing both shoes to the floor I groaned in success and then laughed at my own stupidity before taking another deep breath and unzipping my jeans. Then shit got real.

Ten minutes later, I screamed in tired frustration and determination to remove myself from the fucking catastrophe created.

_You stupid freaking bed. I hate you, If you weren't so comfortable I would have just stood the fuck up._

My bedroom door burst open and I registered heavy breathing. I couldn't call for help and my elbow was poking my ribs uncomfortably.

"Whoever you are. I hope you know my boyfriend is a fucking werewolf, man. Touch me and I swear to god you will die," I rasped out a very sorry sounding whine, feeling more pathetic and irate than I ever had before.

The responding snort made my stomach drop and my face heat.

"Oh really, love, anyone I should be concerned about?"

_Smug bastard._

He laughed softly and with dread I wondered just what Paul was looking at right now.

It couldn't have been pretty. At the start of this mess, when my jeans wouldn't cooperate, I reached between my legs to pull from both sides – big mistake. My sleeve got caught on the button and my arm got stuck between my legs – one of which was bent at a ninety degree angle and the other still suspended, now bloodless, in the air. Trying to escape the magicians trap I caught myself in I had rolled on my side in hopes to meet the floor on my feet. I was naïve.  
Stuck on my side, dangling half off the far end of my bed, legs bent midair with my jeans around my ankles and my arm stuck between my legs was embarrassing. But I knew that's not what would grab Paul's attention. I was wearing the aqua cotton boy shorts that Kim gave me for my birthday - the ones with a giant paw print on the right cheek and black scrawl that read "doin' it doggy style" on the left.

My heart beat sputtered and my mouth went dry, but the heat on my face and neck intensified past any other feeling within.

"Oh stop being an ass and just help me." I groaned and blushed harder when his body heat melted into my shin as he gently tugged me back into my original position. On my back with my legs parted in the air and Paul standing between them. It was the hottest thing I'd ever experienced and the least sexy moment of my life.

_My life is a fucking paradox._

Paul smiled and moved his heated gaze back up my body to look at my mortified expression.

"How did you know?" He was supposed to be on patrol.

"I heard screaming – I had to make sure you were alright." His eyes betrayed the concern he had felt and for a moment I forgot my humiliation and awed internally.

I loved my wolf boy. With a sigh I looked into his melted chocolate eyes and bit my lip in thought – how could I ask him to help me without losing the little bit of dignity I had stored for winter. His groan brought me out of my reverie and I focused my eyes back on his contorted face.

"What?" I whispered.

"Stop that"

"Stop what?"

Seriously his eyes were doing weird things to me and the fluttering came back to my stomach. I gnawed on my lip anxiously at the heat that spread through my body and he growled low.

"That. Please stop biting your lip."

I stopped gnawing mainly from shock at the statement, but kept my lip tucked loosely between my teeth. My face heated as I recognized the stare he was giving me as the reason he no longer wanted to stay the night with me. I let my lip go and tried to control my erratic pulse. Pulling my eyes from him I focused on the hands rubbing circles on my tangled, bare legs and felt a flood of warmth burst through my body. I was electric and his energy was only making things more complicated.  
I could feel Paul in my bones and the roughness of his calloused fingers against the softness of my skin was delectable. My eyes drifted closed and a small moan escaped me at all the things I was feeling at once. At the sound, Paul's hands stopped moving and my eyes snapped open, mouth dropping slightly in surprise and embarrassment. I coughed and looked at his lusty expression.

"Do you mind?" I nodded toward the mess I got myself in and watched as his hooded eyes swept over my tingling body. He shook his head with a seriousness I'd never seen and moved his hand toward the button of my jeans. My breath caught in my throat and even when my lungs burned I didn't release. I watched in slow motion as his hand played with the clasp of my jeans with pure intent and a softness that belied the strength within him. Once my arm was released, I moved to sit up and finish the job myself, but he just kissed my forehead and pushed me back onto the bed. Grabbing the material, Paul lifted my legs toward his chest and tenderly slid the denim over my skin making sure to run his hands lightly behind the fabric. He turned my blood to lava in a trail left by soft hands and rough calluses. My jeans fell with a soft thump to the floor and Paul held my foot in his hand, just rubbing it.

"Breathe Lena"

He smirked and I realized I'd been holding my breath. My lungs heaved in relief as I panted for air, blushing at the knowing glint in his eyes. With a mortified and slightly excited epiphany I understood the look.

"Can you hear my heart?" I breathed so low I could barely hear myself.

Meeting my eyes, he bent down to kiss the ankle he kept gently in his hand. I giggled stupidly and tried to pull it away, but he held fast and I looked away, trying to rein in my wayward feelings.

"What else can you sense?" I hesitated, but curiosity overruled.

"I can tell when you're uncomfortable or scared – it's like an energy you emit and the wolf picks up on it instinctively." He said slowly as he placed my legs back on the bed and crawled up next to me. Propping his head up on one hand he pulled me to rest against the adjacent pillow, drawing invisible patterns on my arm.

"What else?"

"Well, I can hear your heart and your breathing. I can tell by your smell if you've eaten enough or if your blood sugar is low..."

I sat up at that and scrunched my eyebrows together.

"You can smell me?"

He smiled a small satisfied smile and nodded.

"What exactly can you smell?"

I was slightly appalled, slightly fascinated and suddenly very anxious. Could he smell my period? Could he smell when I was excited? Oh my god that's how he knew what I was feeling – how my excitement made me nervous and that's why he didn't want to stay the night.

I stared at him waiting for an answer.

"I can smell everything Lena," He said softly – nonchalantly—but at the look on my face he quickly continued. "It's not as gross as it seems. You smell amazing Lena. You really do."

His eyes widened trying to convince me and the straightness of his expression is the only thing that convinced me that he truly believed it to be so.

"That's just this whole spirit voodoo thing, Paul. How can someone smell good?"

"I don't know how to describe it. Everyone has a scent Lena – that's hardly something to be ashamed of. It's natural, kind of like a fingerprint. Humans can't sense it consciously because it's not a big part of human survival, but it exists. You smell like Lena. Your scent is comfort to me – home. It assures me that your mine." He hesitated. "I'm not describing this right."

"So it's not a bad thing?" I asked in a small voice.

"No love. It's anything but a bad thing."

"Tell me the truth. Can you smell when I'm on my…you know?"

He looked slightly lost for a moment but realization dawned on him and he looked down at me with a new understanding.

He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it, blowing air loudly out of his nose and nodded once. My eyes rolled up and closed at this confirmation and I buried my face into his shoulder.

_Oh my god._

"It's natural, love, and it's not weird or embarrassing"

He rubbed my back soothingly and let out soft rumbling purrs and gentle growls that had me leaning closer to him like a freaking kitten readying for a nap. The sounds relaxed me and after breathing in deep I looked back up at him and asked him to explain how it wasn't the grossest, most disgusting thing he ever smelled. He said simply that the scent was just a part of me – it just was.

When I asked him if he could smell other things on me as well, his eyes darkened once more and he pulled me to him tightly. He rubbed his hands up and down my sides, and slid them down quickly to squeeze my thighs before kissing my hair and jumping out of the bed.

Confused I looked up at my soul mate and frowned at the determined set of his jaw and the love in his eyes. He pulled my comforter up to my chin, hovered over me as if to kiss me and changed his mind. He told me he loved me and the he walked back out the door and into the darkness of the night.

I was alone again, but this time the house was neither quiet nor dark. The moon shined through the window to the spot on my bed where the wolf once slept and the humming of my body harmonized with the unstable thumping of my heart. Warmth consumed me and I decided there and them that Paul and I were doomed because I was going to kill him for leaving me high and dry.

_Bastard._

A chorus of smug howls lifted into the air and I screamed at them to go fuck themselves. I fell asleep to the sounds of my humming body, beating heart and the pleased rumblings of the wolf in my backyard.

* * *

**Alright. How was it? I felt I was neglecting Paul earlier in the story so I thought I would focus on them. Tell me what you think and maybe I will update sooner.**

**~ Lexi**


	5. The Lena Paradox

**Thanks so much to DarthGranola for reviewing. You rock!  
****Here's the next one, tell me what you think.**

* * *

The Life of a Pale Faced Imprint: Nuts and Bolts

The Lena Paradox

9 a.m. Monday. Where am I? You guessed it, I'm at school. Who am I with? Not Paul.

That about sums up how this shit storm is going to go, if I do say so myself. I awoke to the sun beaming through my window, heating my cheeks and causing me to kick off the comforter aggravated. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky and right away I knew the day would end badly.

See, most people think the sun is a good thing - a sign, if you will, of a long and beneficial day. Those idiots are wrong. The sun means many things – it means sunburns; it means heat; it means P.E. outside. The only good thing to come out of this day is the fact that Sparkly and the Gemstones ditch school every time the sun comes out - when I don't have Edward mind raping me and Jasper tampering with my emotions I am genuinely happy. Yet another layer to the Lena Paradox. The happily unhappy sunny day…think on it.

So there I was, standing awkwardly in Phys. Ed. wondering why the hell I was there in the first place when my best pal, number one bud came up and decided he would be my running partner. Mike Newton just didn't know when to quit. I was minding my own business and he just had to come along and stick his nose in.

"So…Lena."

He dragged out my name with a cocky smile and a nudge to the arm. I forced a smile, but I think I looked more pained than anything. Apparently Mike didn't notice.

"Mike," the high pitched squeak sounded like anything but my voice and I was honestly surprised my vocal cords were capable of such a horrid emission.

"So we're partners." He put his hands on his hips and bounced on the balls of his feet. If he was trying to play this cool, it so was not working.

"Yep" I popped the last consonant while looking for a way out of the awkwardness I was experiencing.

Across the track, which we were to run on apparently, I spied the woods. Easy escape once coach wasn't paying attention, but then I remembered the dream and shook my head. No way in hell was I going in there without Paul. With no obvious escape route I trudged slowly along the track, ignoring the slowly jogging jock of a Newton beside me as he bombarded me with words of encouragement to haul ass around the circle. I kept walking slowly – I was perfectly capable of running should the situation call for it, but until that moment arose I was positive Paul could take care of me pretty easily. I sure as hell was not about to run for my health – that would just stress me out even more. Yeah, okay I was lazy, so what? Suffering through P.E. with Mike Newton was energy burning enough. If I wanted real exercise I could go on a hike, cliff dive, run from vampires…you know, the usual.

So I trudged. I spied Bella Swan in my peripheral looking awkward and alone without Cullen as she clumsily tried to run and not fall around the track with Jessica by her side.

"Lena" Mike shouted my name a little louder and I was brought back to his nagging. "We have to run. Lena, you can do it. I believe in you. Just try; it'll do you some good."

On and on Mike droned and on and on I ignored him until I heard a very familiar rumble – Mike fell silent. We were on the side of the track by the parking lot and I stopped as a motorcycle pulled up next to us. A very buff, very tall man sat astride it and I smirked as I watched Bella's face light up in hopes of seeing Jacob. This one was here for me. I looked up to see coach distractedly admiring his prized track stars jumping over hurdles like dogs, glanced at a nervous looking Mike and sprinted quickly to the mystery man.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome. Any chance that helmet is for me?"

I smiled at his nod, threw a final glance at an aggravated Mike and hopped behind Jared, laughing quietly as he sped away from the school.

For a while he just drove. We took the long way back to his house - through the trees to cross the border into La Push and then doubling back toward the beach to drive along the coast line. His house was on the far end of the rez and took the longest to get to – which in La Push, was about fifteen minutes with traffic – but on Jared and Lena ditch days we took the long road through the woods, up the coast line to the border of the Makah rez and then back down toward the house by a small secluded creek. 45 minutes later, Jared cut the engine and I smiled at the sound of chopping coming from the side of the house.

Jared had the perfect life in my opinion…I mean compared to the majority of the pack's anyway. His parents were divorced and his mom lived in Seattle, but they made a point to see each other whenever they could. He loved his mom dearly, but his father was the best man Jared would ever know, according to the both of them.

We called him Pops even though his name was Jack. The man practically raised his son on his own. When Jared and Paul became best friends three million years ago, he took my Paul in like a second son and when Paul introduced me to his family for the first time I was introduced to Pops. That night we had a family dinner just the four of us – Pops, Jared, Paul and me.

Pops spoiled Kim and me rotten. Unlike other parents, he was privy to the tiny four-legged secret we kept, so the imprint thing was hard to keep from him and the moment they saw their soul mates, Paul and Jared blabbered endlessly to the man. Paul imprinted on me about a week before Jared found Kim – Pops positively beamed at the new additions to his family, said they needed a little bit of femininity around the house.

He and Sam were on us constantly about our schoolwork and educations and had done so much for us that none wanted to let them down. We knew why they pushed us and they knew they were asking a hell of a lot. Every day we tried our hardest to make Pops proud, but on this day in particular he was glad to let Jared and me have our alone time. Jay was like my big brother. He made it his job, whether it was out of loyalty to Paul or something else, to look after me and I think to an extent Paul did the dame with Kim.

We walked silently up the steps of the wraparound porch and headed toward the back of the house, the side that faced the creek and my jaw dropped at what I saw.

I looked at Jared to see him standing there, eyes wide as freaking saucers staring at the edifice before him. There in the giant trees that rested yards away from the Thail household was a real life, one of a kind tree house. A larger, modified version of the one Jared and Paul were rumored to have designed some time in elementary school.

"Pops" Jared spoke stunned, a disbelieving smile spreading across his face. "What are you doing?"

Pops smiled a large toothy smile and embedded the axe back into its stump of rest.

_Alright, you have to admit that's a freakishly cool title for an old tree stump…_

They both looked at me and I huffed. Opening my mouth I started my spiel.

"Sorry I have a habit of speaking inappropriate thoughts at inappropriate times. Do not worry-"

Jared's hand covered my mouth and muffled the sounds of my speech as I continued giving it. Pops laughed, but still I persevered with my speech and when I realized he wouldn't let it go I stuck my tongue out and slobbered on his hand like a dog. Eww. I know, it was a low point even for me. But the scrunched up look of disgust that I received made my day and I rolled my eyes as the wolf boy carried on as if he was dying.

"Watcha up to Pops?" I asked despite the answer that rested in the tree behind him.

"Well," he said. "I figured you guys were having a pretty rough time in the pack right about now and I know Sam and Emily can't possibly harbor all of you miscreants all the time. So I figured you guys could have somewhere to go that's just yours for a while."

He chuckled his jovial, husky chuckle and glanced back at it.

"Frankly, I didn't want an entire pack of wolves tearing up my house…and I know you kids never got the best childhoods. While you're under my roof, I want you all to be kids. So I built you a tree house."

I felt my eyes water at the sweetness of it all and I think I may have awed externally because Pops' russet cheeks darkened considerably. It must have taken a lot to say what he did. Pops was not a man that verbally expressed his feelings most of the time. I leaned over the railing and gave him a hug. He squeezed me back briefly before mumbling something about getting back to work and telling us to go do something before he sent us back to school where we belong. I think he may have called us delinquents at one point…but one couldn't be sure when Pops got to mumbling. I looked at a perplexed yet happy Jared and rolled my eyes.

"Your father…"

"Built us a freaking tree house…" Jared said quietly amused. He shook his head and followed me into his living room.

I plopped onto the couch as Jared searched the cushions for the remote.

"So what's the plan Stan?" I poked him with the toe of my shoe to gain his attention.

"I don't know.."

"Jared" I gasped. " How could you not know?"

I placed my hand over my heart and forced out a tear, but he just rolled his eyes and tossed a pillow on my face.

"Thanks, man."

_We Real cool. We left school. We lurk late. _

I frowned trying to remember the rest of the poem. Jay snorted and looked at me amusedly before turning his attentions to the recliner next to the couch.

_That darn remote gots to be somewhere._

I may have snapped my fingers while I thought that…Jared froze his search to stare at me for a second before his face twisted and his deep chortling bellows shook the tiny room – like seriously shook the room. The couch moved like three inches at the sound…

"I need sustenance. Handsome, would you like some food?" I huffed and changed the subject so as to distract him from my weird filter-less commentaries.

Finally catching his breath, all the boy could do was smile and nod letting out a chuckle every once and a while.

* * *

Two hours and seven bags of popcorn later I was bored out of my mind and Jared was unconscious and drooling next to me. He seriously shouldn't have picked this day to kidnap me if he'd just gotten off some long ass patrol.

I stood up from the couch, not caring if the sound of my feet clapping against the hardwood flooring woke him. When it didn't I just smirked and trekked through the house toward the kitchen where I knew Pops would be up to something interesting. The Thail kitchen was not the stuff of fairytales and that's putting it lightly. The floor plan was to die for – Pops did know how to build a house, which he taught Paul and Jared to do as well.

Walking in from the living room, the far wall to the left was a floor to ceiling window that opened to the woods. The paint job was a burnt umber color that, were it touched up would look amazing against the outside green. The floor was clean, but the broom sat against the counter most days, untouched and unmoved, and the kitchen table was covered in car parts, tools and the occasional project that always seemed to confuse the hell out of me. Why anyone would need to build a little trebuchet was beyond me, but hey boys will be boys. I still have no idea what the hell a trebuchet is...

A vase of fresh tulips sat in the middle of the kitchen table, freshly watered and clipped, standing pretty and clean amidst the mess of grease and work and metal. The softness of nature juxtaposed against the hardness of the machinery. This was the Thail household, and Pops made a point to keep the flowers replenished every day as a sign of mine and Kim's spots in the midst of all the dirt and metal. He was a very symbolic man.

He sat at the table cranking something with some tool that made a grating noise. Oh yeah Lena; you're going far with that valuable piece of information.

"Hey Pops you got a sharpie?" I asked hauling myself onto the counter by the stove.

He shook his head negatively and I sighed through my nose, turning on the stove burner and pulling a bag of marshmallows from the cupboard to my right. Looking around for something to spear the pillowy goodness with, I picked up a fork and shrugged. It would have to do. As I got to work roasting marshmallows and peeling them layer by layer, I thought about where I could get that sharpie.

"No Lena, Paul broke the last Sharpie, remember? When he got angry at the lamp."

"Oh yeah…dramatic much?" I smirked at Pops and he smiled, thinking.

"I have some face paint in the top left drawer…" He eyed the drawer beneath my swinging leg warily.

"Why do you have face paint?" I was genuinely confused.

"Paul and Jared convinced me to buy it years ago – it was a horrible idea. Paint was everywhere – they tried to boil it. I took it away and hid it in the bottom of the drawer. I've been meaning to throw it out…" He trailed off looking at me with a knowing glint.

I smiled, popped the mallow into my mouth and hopped off the counter. Pulling open the drawer rather noisily, I pumped my fist and cheered silently as I found the bright blues and reds that would quickly become my new best friends…

See, Jared and I have a rule. No sleeping on ditch day. Last ditch day, I fell asleep in the bed of his truck at the beach and I woke up buried in the sand with the tide rolling in over my body. Jared stood over me with a shit eating grin and refused to let me up.

_Payback's a bitch, Jared. Payback is one hell of a bitch._

I ignored Pop's snort and went back to gathering the paints.

"You got any feathers Pops?"

"Where the hell would I get feathers girl?"

I shrugged at his exasperated countenance and looked at him expectantly.

"I'll see what I can dig up…" He sighed.

"Thanks Pops. I'm sure Jared will really appreciate your assistance."

I failed to reassure him, I realized, as he walked out toward the garage shaking his head and chuckling. Jared snored in the living room.

I silently padded my way back to the sleeping wolf and opened the paints, hoping beyond hope that he slept as deeply as Paul. I kneeled before him and dipped my fingers into the red paint, cringing at the sticky gross way it clung to my skin and brought them up to my face. It was drippy and goopy and you could tell the paint was cheap and old the way it occasionally clumped, but it would fulfill its purpose.

Holding my breath, I gently dragged my paint covered fingers across his cheek leaving two distinct lines. I repeated the action on his other cheek and froze when he let out a loud snore and kicked out his leg. He settled back down and I dipped my fingers in the blue, getting to work masking the top half of his face – layering it to make it dark and eerie looking. I heard Pops walk into the room and pause.

"You got the feathers?" I glanced back at his stunned face quickly before returning to my masterpiece.

"Uh" He cleared his throat and Jared shifted in his sleep. My heart leapt and I shushed my victim's father. "Yeah, here you go…"

He dropped the feathers by my feet and I nodded my thanks. Where the hell that man found a bunch of feathers, I have no clue. I didn't question it, thanking the heavens that he didn't ruin my plan. Pops was cool like that.

"You know that bag of clothes Jared always ties to his leg?" I breathed back – I'm surprised the man heard me from how quiet I was trying to be, but he nodded reluctantly.

"Can you bring it to me?" I kept my eyes on Jared, before dipping my hands fully into the red paint again before nervously pressing them to his pecks, using my prints to draw menacing paws. Pops snorted behind me and I stumbled back as Jared tossed. I glared at the man and he went to fetch his son's backup clothing in response.

Picking up the materials, I headed back into the kitchen where Pops sat holding the bag. I washed my hands and glanced at him solemnly.

"Pops, I would only ask this of someone I trust with my life," I laid it on thick. "I need you to dispose of the evidence. He cannot have proof it was me." He raised his eyebrows and shook his head in disbelief.

"Also," I said a little brighter. "Do you have a needle and thread?"

He pointed warily to the junk drawer that once held the paint. I found them and pulled out Jared's backup pants. Pops patted my arm as I set to work silently, glancing every once in a while to the room where the enemy slept. Before long his belt became a very elaborate headdress, if I do say so myself, and his shorts were considerably shortened and covered with extra fabric to resemble a loincloth. I smiled and glanced up at the clock only to feel my face fall – nearly three hours had past. Jared wouldn't sleep for much longer; his internal clock would wake him to pick up Kim from school.

Hurriedly I stuffed my masterpiece into the bag and put it back on the porch where Jared left it. Pulling out my phone I called Paul who didn't have a last period and told him to give Kim a ride to Sam and Emily's from school. Jared couldn't make it. So focused on the task at hand, I almost failed to notice the butterflies in my stomach and the way my Paul's voice deepened when he answered the phone_. _

I walked into the living room to see Jared stretching on the couch; he blinked at me before widening his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Lena. How long was I out?" He rushed, sitting up and looking at me warily.

"Nearly three hours," I softened my voice trying not to smirk at my artwork.

He looked like Kocoum with face paint. Hey, don't judge. That movie is a classic…and Claire made me watch it.

_Sad, Kocoum dies._

Jared gave me a weird look and I felt my cheeks redden.

"Did you just make a Pocahontas reference?" He smirked.

"Have you seriously seen Pocahontas?" I recovered and watched his face drop in horror at the piece of blackmail he just handed me.

"Kim made me watch it," he stuttered at my widening smile.

"Whatever you say Jared…" Turning away, I pretended I didn't hear him comment on how the movie was a classic.

"By the way, handsome. Paul called to say he's giving Kim a ride to Sam and Emily's. So it's just you and me for now. Let's go," I swung back around to look one more time at my masterpiece before skipping out the door.

* * *

We were half way to Sam and Emily's and Jared still had no clue about the paint that coated his body. As we walked through town, I bit my lip to keep from laughing at the gawking residents and Jared just growled, utterly frustrated with the increased amount of attention he was receiving. Neither of us thought the amount of gossips could possibly increase, but I'm pretty sure there was a new record for rumors about the La Push Gang since the time we left Jared's house.

By the time we reached the little house, Jared was so sick of being stared at he was positively fuming. Grumbling, he trudged behind me as I fought the bubble in my throat and jogged up through the door, into the kitchen where everyone was gathered. Kim sat a little straighter in anticipation of her wolf and I raced into Paul's waiting arms, letting a few giggles slip before I heard the door burst open. I looked up to see Jared storm in.

"What is wrong with people today?" he growled, running his hand through his hair, before freezing.

The entire kitchen had fallen silent. Quil and Embry's jaws dropped and Jake's hand froze, with his fork in his mouth. His eyes were wide as saucers. Paul's eyebrows were nestled in his hairline and both Kim and Emily covered their mouths with their hands. Sam just looked at Jared tiredly.

"What?" Jared bellowed, looking fiercer than ever in his war/face paint and the entire kitchen descended into hysterical laughter. The little house shook with our amusement, but when Jared started to shake Sam and Kim stopped laughing and ordered him out of the house.

He bolted out, trembling and clenching his fists as he went. He didn't make it to the tree line before he burst out of his clothes. Sam grabbed Jared's forgotten bag of clothes and dropped it on his back step, before turning to me with a raised eyebrow and an exasperated look. The three musketeers continued chuckling, but stared at me with questions in their eyes and suspicion in their hearts.

I smiled innocently, bumping my side into Paul's.

"Well…I didn't want to say anything to him. If Jared wants to get in touch with his roots, who am I to stop him?" I tried to play off my role in the whole thing, but they all just laughed some more and rolled their eyes.

"I'm serious," I tried to sound offended, but when that didn't work I caved. "He fell asleep – you know the rules." I shrugged and walked to the fridge to grab a water bottle when the back door burst open and Jared shouted my name.

Wide-eyed I looked back at the pack and raced to hide behind Paul and Jake.

_Fuck._

They laughed at my undignified squeak, but choked just as quickly when Jared walked into the kitchen – the fierce image of an Indian warrior. My carefully crafted headdress crumpled carelessly in his clenched fist.

Paul's body shook in silent laughter at the sight of his best friend and I clung to his arm desperately.

"So," I coughed. "Jared. How…um. How are you, this fine evening?" The look of divine fury on his face melted into disbelief and quickly he too descended into hysterics.

_Well, let's just hope he doesn't look into a mirror…_

He stopped and stared me down, unblinkingly. It was such a blank look, that Paul instinctively growled and shielded me from view. I peeked from behind my Paul and watched Jared smile apologetically at his brother before walking slowly to the mirror. I saw him freeze at the sight of the war paint and turn to stare at me, eye twitching.

Then, like the lovely third wife herself Kim glided up to her wolf boy and wrapped her arms around his waist, instantly softening him.

"I think it's kind of sexy…" She winked, diffusing him with a smile.

Jared leaned down and rubbed his nose against hers before pulling her into a passionate embrace.

_You go, Glen Kocoum._

They broke apart and looked at me with raised eyebrows. I blushed and the kitchen fell into laughter once more. Paul hauled me onto his lap and kissed my temple. FML.

* * *

6 p.m.

We were all out in the backyard while Emily and Kim finished up dinner. The smells of warm garlic bread and spaghetti sauce poured from the little house and the pups sat on the back steps drooling, practically begging to be let in. Sam lounged by the kitchen window, hanging with us, but glancing in to check that Emily wasn't dead whenever he felt unsure. I rolled my eyes, but smiled. Jared would be doing the same thing, if Kim hadn't ordered him out of her hair on pain of abstinence. He quickly fled the scene, glaring jealously at his alpha every three minutes or so.

I huffed as Paul brought me back to reality and told me to come at him again. An hour ago, he decided it would be fun to teach me self defense. Normally, I would jump at the chance to see Paul's muscles at work and do something, anything, physical with him.

_Out of the gutter people!_

They all looked at me weirdly, but Paul just smirked and told me to come at him.

"Yeah Lena" Quil snorted. "Do it doggy style."

If possible, my near permanent blush grew darker and Jake smacked his brother's head for the bad joke.

The rest chuckled, and watched me amused as I tried to attack Paul. The effort was completely in vain. Paul's position in the pack was third. So aside from Jacob and Sam, he was the fiercest fighter in the we had. So half the wolves couldn't attack him, let alone his human imprint. I glared at Paul and shook my head stubbornly.

"Come on, Lena. You can't be scared of the big bad wolf, now can you?" He teased with a wicked glint in his eyes.

I growled in frustration, which had them all laughing at me and I lunged at my soul mate with the intent to kill. He dodged me and as I fell toward the ground, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his body, nuzzling his face in my neck.

"I love you," he breathed into me and I leaned a little heavier against him, closing my eyes.

Someone gagged from behind us and I blushed, pulling out of Paul's arms and turning to face him.

"Why are you making me do this?" I whined and pouted.

He touched my lip with his thumb and frowned.

"I want you to be able to defend yourself if you're ever in trouble. As much as I wish otherwise, I can't be with you all the time." He looked down at me with concerned eyes and I melted a little.

"I think I stand a better chance against a human man than a werewolf, don't you think?"

"No, Lena. You don't." Embry and Jake walked over to where we stood.

"You don't have a defensive bone in your body," Jake ruffled my hair and Paul crossed his arms and agreed.

"So then what's the point of all of this?" I ground out and they carried on, completely unaffected by my baby temper tantrum.

Once you get used to a person bursting into a furball when they get angry, the standard mortal rage posed no real threat.

"Try again," Embry said. "Jake's going to help you move and Paul will be the target. I will watch for weak points."

"Embry," I sighed exasperatedly. "I'm human. When I'm fighting Paul, I'm just one giant fucking weak point."

Paul pulled me in for a kiss, squeezed me and gently pushed me into Jake's arms. No one bothered to agree; they all knew it was true. Just as we were about to begin once more, a car door slammed and someone walked to the front door. We couldn't see him, but I watched as Jared and Sam edged closer to the house and Paul pulled me from Jake and into his side.

Even without supernatural hearing, you could hear the pounding on the front door. Sam rushed into the house to answer it and Jared pulled the remaining imprints out of the kitchen and closer to the woods with me, Paul, Embry and Jake. Quil and the pups stood spread out and ready for the worst. That's when the shouting started. The sun beamed down on us sadistically from its spot in the cloudless sky. Today would end badly. My stepdad was home.

* * *

**So, I know the timeline seems a little off. This is after New Moon, but before the newborn battle. I have taken some story liberties, but I don't think they are big enough to notice. this story is not going to seem like its following books or movies because it involves very little Bella and the Cullens. I will incorporate them eventually, but I don't think they are critical to Lena's story. **

**I'd appreciate your feedback :)**

**~Lexi**


	6. Bruised Knuckles

**I hope, for those of you who read my first story, that you are beginning to notice similarities between the conflicts and events in this story and the last - there's a point to it; I'm not just being unoriginal :D**

**BTW! 10 favorites! 11 followers! This is so awesome! **

* * *

The Life of a Pale Faced Imprint: Nuts and Bolts

Bruised Knuckles

_The girl that the mirror shone back at me was not the girl I'd recently come to know. Her solemn face was marred by the nightmares from her past; a jagged line making its way across her cheek. A disturbing hickey on her neck made my insides churn with disgust as my gaze drifted towards her abdomen littered with bruises from his cold hands and cuts from his pocket knife; punishment for a few accidentally leaked tears._

Paul's shaking form brought me out of my reverie. Tonight wouldn't end like my dream…I hoped. But as the yelling match in the house turned to inaudible rumblings I knew I would have to intervene. Sam would not get in trouble with the law because of me. He couldn't; I wouldn't allow it. Moving toward the house, Paul caught my arm before I could get too far away. Honestly, I was surprised he could hold onto me with the way his body seized and trembled as it did.

"Paul, phasing isn't going to help the situation," I softened my voice, hoping to mask my fear for his sake.

"You're not going with him, Lena. Over my dead body are you leaving with him."

It was the angriest Paul had ever been when he addressed me; I swallowed the lump in my throat and the urge to listen to him and locked eyes with my soul mate.

"I am 17 Paul. He's my legal guardian. You're eighteen. What do you want to be charged with?" Despite the heated glare directed at me, I pushed on. "Statutory rape? Harboring a runaway? Kidnapping? What, Paul? Take your pick. If he has the mind to do so, he can end us."

I'd hoped the words would come out as heated as his gaze, but my voice was as small as I felt and I convinced him of nothing. Wolves die for imprints when the situation calls for it – I could only imagine the unending stream of escape plans my Paul was conjuring in his mind.

"Don't do that Lena."

The tendons in his neck bulged as his stress increased, though the shaking finally calmed to the occasional irate spasm.

"Don't make yourself the martyr, here. Don't go with him – he has no standing. All we have to do is tell the police what he's done. They won't punish either of us for that."

I knew he was right, but I was 17. If we told the police, they would take me away from the stupid rainy town named after a piece of cutlery. They would take me away from the only family I'd ever had and the man I planned to live my life with. I had to go with the worm in the other room, because I only had a few more months until I was free to be with people who actually loved me.

"You know what will happen, Paul. If we tell the cops, you know what will happen. I promise I'll be alright."

I couldn't look him in the eye anymore. I couldn't watch his pain fill those awe inducing orbs or the betrayal cross his tense expression. I told him I trusted him with me completely and yet I wouldn't let him protect me from the one thing I feared most in the world.

Breaking from his grasp, I turned my back on the rest of the pack who stared at the situation head on and, for the first time in a long while, could do nothing about it. I made it half way across the yard when the tugging elastic in my gut baited me to stop, to turn around and run away with Paul. We could go to Canada and live somewhere in the woods until I was eighteen.

But I couldn't do that. I couldn't deprive the pack of their third, Jared of his best friend, Pops of his adoptive son. I couldn't deny Brady the almost paternal bond Paul had formed with him. Most importantly, I couldn't deny Paul his home or his pack. So I walked and took the first porch step slowly when a hand grabbed me.

Turning around, I came face to chest with the little green eyed pup that towered over me with knowing eyes. He dragged me into him and tried to speak, but choked down his words as quickly as they came up.

"Don't let him touch you, Lena. Fight him. Scratch him. Hit him. Kick him. Hell," He ran his hands through his hair. "Spit in his eye, if it works. Don't let him get you on your back. Even worse, don't let him get you on your stomach."

He let me go and I ascended the steps quickly, not wanting to chicken out last minute. Processing what Brady said, I walked through the back door, through the kitchen, and stopped before I reached the entryway. Despite my attempt to listen for voices, I could hear nothing but the occasional bird in the trees. They must have stopped arguing because the hall had gone disturbingly quiet. Stepping in, Sam towered over the stepmonster by a good foot and a half; the worm wouldn't meet his eyes.

_Coward._

The worm's eyes flew up with a fire in them that I knew was directed toward me. My insides chilled, throat tightened and I carefully turned my eyes to the alpha.

"Sorry, Sam, for the inconvenience. We will just be getting out of your hair now…" I swallowed; my mouth had gone dry, body tense as I felt the worm's eyes glide over my form. He had no clue that I'd told – if he did I would be as good as dead.

"Stop by any time, kid." I heard Sam say; keeping up the formal pretense for my sake, but his voice didn't seem to be near me anymore. All I could concentrate on was breathing calmly and avoiding the stepmonster's piercing gaze.

My stepmonster tapped his foot three times anxiously. I took three steps toward him and he dragged me out the door. Gazing behind me, Sam's solemn yet determined gaze met my own, and for a short two seconds I felt a little less alone.

The worm hauled me roughly into the truck, patted my thigh leaving an all too familiar acidic burn in my stomach and slammed my door shut. A howl sounded from the trees behind the house – Paul – spurring my personal demon to hustle into the driver's side and start the engine.

Sam held my eyes from his place on the porch, a thin layer of glass the only thing separating me from my family. I pressed my forehead against the cold surface while the sun marked my face red. I held onto Sam until the little house was no longer in sight. Closing my eyes, I let the motion of the car lull me into a false sense of security; I thought of Pocahontas, Glen Kocoum and the tree house Pops built for us at the edge of the woods. I thought about Jake working on the Rabbit. I thought about the nice warm dinner Em and Kim prepared. I thought about the night Sam and I watched White Fang to forget about the storm raging just outside the little house. I thought about anything. I thought about everything but the hand creeping further up my thigh.

* * *

When he cut the engine I hopped out of the truck, unwilling to spend any longer with the worm alone. I speed walked my way up the drive and through the front door. He didn't follow but I could feel the skin crawling gaze on my back, leaving me exposed.

Paul couldn't run here because of the treaty, couldn't attack my stepdad because of the treaty and his duty as a protector. For the first time since I found out Paul turned into a wolf, I was completely and utterly alone, vulnerable. I was like a nerve, sitting there waiting to be prodded – a bullseye painted on my chest - and I didn't like it one bit. Running quickly up the stairs, I slammed my door shut and reached to lock it – my hand froze when I realized the door handle had been switched, the lock had been removed.

My heart pounded, stomach knotted. My eyes scanned my room for any sign that he'd been in there.

The pillows on my bed, aligned by threes. My pulse pounded in my temple.

Three pens lay neatly on my desk, though I had left them sloppily arranged in twos.

My homework pile, which I had arranged neatly by period and subject…and also by multiples of two was rearranged. I moved from my door and scanned the piles, all of which were divided up by multiples of three.

The front door slammed shut and I heard him turn the lock. My heart rose in my throat, I felt like I was going to puke. My palms sweated and I desperately looked for something to keep him out.

Grasping the back of my desk chair, I dragged it and pushed it up under the handle though I doubted it would do the trick. Watching the door warily I backed up against the far wall of my bedroom, the one with the window, he stomped up the stairs with legs of lead and boot clad feet. I leaned against the window frame, feeling its four edges for a source of comfort, but they were scorched by the heat of a burning sun. Tainted like the rest of my room.

It took six shoves against my door before it budged and he walked in with a weird smile, he undid his belt and tossed it on the floor.

"Come here, Lena." He said slimily. "Come on; I know you missed me."

I shook my head and met his gaze hoping my eyes didn't betray my fear. Begging Paul to hurry and get here with every fiber of my being, I looked around my room for a chance of escape and found none. Trying to remember what Paul attempted to teach me that afternoon, I studied the worm as he slithered closer to me, cornering me.

He had me caught. I knew it and he knew it. I held the eyes of the monster and pretended he was just another supernatural creature, but he wasn't just another monster under the bed, he was the monster in my bed, in my head and on my skin. And I wanted him out. So I lashed out from my space against the wall. I lunged at him – fighting like they tried to teach me to do, but before I could process what happened he had my jeans unbuttoned and I was lying on my stomach. My back was to him and anyone in a pack knew that exposing your back to the enemy was the worst possible position you could find yourself in.

I felt the fight leave me as I heard his zipper go. My eyes found a spot on the wall, like they had so many times before and my body went lax beneath the monster. I wondered if Paul would find me like this before shutting off my thoughts completely and pretending I didn't feel the pain of intrusion.

My face rubbed roughly against the rug on my floor and my top rode up – my skin burned from the rawness of the floor against it. I just stared at my wall, the wall just beneath the tainted four edges of a window that looked out into freedom. I didn't even feel the elastic tug in my gut that was brought on by a chorus of desperate howls. All I could feel was the rug burn on my cheek and stomach and ignore the sensations of being dominated – controlled.

I didn't hear the cars pull up to the front of my house. I didn't hear my door burst open and the police yelling for the monster to stand up and back away from me. Three paramedics spoke to me softly and attempted to get me to sit up, before attaching me to an unnecessary gurney (I was completely fine). I noted sadly that from the spot I lay on the rug, there were three feet between me and the closed window to freedom.

My face burned, but I didn't feel anything else. They loaded me into the ambulance and I thought I heard Sue Clearwater talking to, Chief Swan. They closed the doors to the ambulance, turned on the sirens and drove away.

The pack had called the police. They were going to take me away. I closed my eyes and thought of the little house at the edge of the woods with walls that held the strength of a thousand wolves. The motion of the vehicle and the sterile four walls of the ambulance lulled me to sleep.

* * *

When I awoke, it was to the sound of a beeping heart monitor and the golden eyes of one Rosalie Hale. What. The. Fuck.

I looked around me, realizing I was completely alone. The door to my room was closed. I was in a hospital gown and hooked up to several machines that each made their own annoying high pitched noise pollution. A vase of fresh flowers sat on the bedside table and a plush grey wolf rested next to my head, on my pillow.

As glad as I was to see someone had been to see me, my chest ached a little at not having Paul there when I opened my eyes. Instead, he left me locked in a room with his mortal enemy. The one of the Cullens that probably hated us the most. As unnerving as they sometimes were, I'd been in school with the Cullens long enough to not truly fear Rosalie. I was just really confused.

Turning back to her, I scrunched my forehead and tried to ask her what happened, but she hushed me quietly and reached for a cup of ice chips from a tray at the foot of the bed. She gave me a few before sitting back down.

"It's not my place to tell you everything Lena." Her voice was enchanting and despite my unfortunate - that's a euphemism - situation, I couldn't help but feel a bit envious of her effortless beauty.

"First, I will tell you" she began while she ran a cool hand softly through my hair, almost in a motherly fashion. "That, although, I cannot stand the mutts you associate yourself with…the way your Paul dotes on you is annoyingly endearing."

Rosalie smiled thoughtfully to herself and ignored my noise of protest at her usage of the word "mutts."

"He's just gone to talk to Carlisle and Charlie about something. He will be back shortly." She assured me and I warily relaxed back into my pillows.

"What do you know?" I whispered, glancing at the wall over her shoulder.

She let out the vampire equivalent of a sigh and slouched a little toward my bed. It looked odd to see her so…improperly situated. If that makes sense. The vampire's face was contorted almost pained as if, were she human, she was about to sob.

"I know how you feel," she whispered, barely audible. "I know I seem cold and composed all the time, but…"

I had never seen any of the Cullen's look as genuine as Rosalie did in that moment.

"I could never wish that pain on anyone, Lena…and to know that…that you have gone through it with a man that you should always be able to trust."

She looked away from me, eyes flashing. Cocking her head toward the door, she composed herself and schooled her features back into their cool mask of propriety. Carlisle and Charlie Swan stepped cautiously into the room, followed directly by a sleep deprived Paul. They froze mid-whispered conversation at the sight of my open eyes staring back at them nervously.

Paul looked at Rosalie cautiously – his lips moved too fast for me to read and I assume that she responded because he nodded stiffly and the supernatural creatures in the room relaxed a few degrees. Charlie looked at me with the dark look that betrayed the sight he saw – a sight, I'm sure, no father ever wished to behold. Carlisle was a little more schooled in his approach.

_I guess a couple centuries will do that to you…_

Charlie's face pulled together in confusion and the eyes of the other three about bugged out of their heads.

Oh shit. I looked at my Paul for confirmation. I said that out loud. Trying to cover for my turrets I dragged a hand up to massage my temple, nervously hoping Charlie would drop the odd outburst.

"What happened?" I croaked. "I can't remember anything."

The man's eyes softened to understanding and I applauded my efforts, though the question was sincere. I needed details – everything was a bit fuzzy.

Rosalie and Paul were asked to leave the room despite my begging for Paul to remain. Tears filled my eyes as I watched him turn away from me.

"Paul. Paul. Paul." I couldn't breathe and I struggled to sit up and reach for his departing form. He stopped and turned toward me with a tortured expression.

"Please stay. Please, Doctor Cullen. Please let him stay. Paul."

I was hyperventilating. My chest hurt and my cheek burned – my face was pressed against the rug, rubbing roughly against the rug. Three feet to the window. Three feet to the window. Three feet to the window. Warm arms wrapped around me and the elastic band in my gut relaxed. I leaned against Paul's chest in the hospital bed, in the sterile room with four walls, an open square framed window, a vase with eight flowers, a plush wolf with four paws. Four people remained in the room and I rested against Paul's chest.

My panic made Charlie wary, but this was hardly his first rodeo. He pulled up a chair at the foot of my bed, subconsciously lowering himself below my height to make himself less intimidating. After making sure he wasn't going to need to sedate me Carlisle followed Charlie's lead much to Paul's relief. I felt my wolf relax a little more, his two arms securely wrapped around me.

"Charlie is going to ask you a few questions, okay love?" Paul whispered gently into my ear.

My eyes drooped at the amount of energy I had expended trying to get to Paul, but I nodded. Charlie began, testing the waters to see how much detail I was willing to give. I was surprised at how well Paul controlled his rage at the situation, but I guess his wolf sensed my greater need for comfort than for blood.

I clutched his forearm tightly beneath my own, running my fingers over the raw muscle there, hidden beneath smooth, smooth skin. When I finished recounting the events to Charlie, he informed me sympathetically that my stepfather was taken into custody, told me the charges and that, with the evidence they had, the case was pretty much open and close. However, there was a high chance I'd be called as a witness. I didn't know how to respond so I just swallowed thickly, willed my blood-stain blush from my cheeks and nodded at the police chief.

"Well," He looked from me to Carlisle. "I guess I will leave you to your patient, Doc."

My heart leapt, and thanks to the heart monitor it got Charlie's attention as well. He looked at me patiently.

"What's going to happen to me?" I whispered, digging my nails into Paul's arm anxiously.

Carlisle ducked his head, some unreadable emotion crossing his face. Charlie looked at me closely and Paul kissed my hair.

"A man has stepped forward with the intent to be your guardian." Charlie started hesitantly. "I've conversed with an acquaintance of mine down at CPS and neither of us wants to put you into the system…"

He glanced at Carlisle.

"Until the man passes the required background check and goes through the necessary steps to become your guardian…Doctor Cullen and his wife, Esme, have agreed to take you in as a foster child."

My jaw dropped, Charlie bowed his head and ducked out the door. The silence in the room was deafening. Wide-eyed, I turned my gaze from the door to a solemn looking Carlisle and then up to my grim faced soul mate. And I repeat. What. The. Fuck.

We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was probably five minutes.

"Lena, if I may…" Carlisle began.

Paul had been uncharacteristically quiet and cool-headed through all of this and I was beginning to grow concerned about the way he was acting.

"My family and I plan to care for you in the best way we can, but for treaty purposes we have agreed with the pack that it is best for you to remain on reservation until the adoption is final." He continued, trying to reassure me.

"While you are in Forks, I assure you that you have my entire family's protection even though you will come into no more contact with us than any other day. If all of this is alright with you of course."

I nodded, still slightly shocked by everything. I adjusted myself so that I could better gaze at Paul's face. It was set in a stone-like hardness everywhere but his eyes which held a combination of relief, guilt and love. I brought my thumb up to stroke his ticking jaw, before turning back to Carlisle.

"Thank you. I know you are taking a big risk with me and I appreciate everything more than you can imagine." I hesitated before continuing. "Who is adopting me?"

Carlisle looked to Paul, who held me a little tighter.

"Pops is trying, love," He said softly. "But it's not going to be easy for him. He's a divorced man, with a son and he lives on the reservation. Not the best situation for a teenage girl. He's got about everything going against him, right now. The only real weight he has is that Billy put in a good word for him with Charlie."

My tear ducts welled up at how sweet Pops was, but then I realized that he must know what happened and the humiliation sank deep into my core, wrapping around my gut, climbing up through my throat, squeezing my esophagus, my heart, my lungs. I was imploding.

Paul whispered to me, holding me tighter against him as Carlisle checked my pupils for symptoms of shock. My hands shook nervously and tears trailed hot down my cheeks. Everyone knew. How was I supposed to face people now?

I vaguely registered Carlisle leaving Paul to work his imprint magic on me and calm me down. Paul soothed me, soothed the anxious thoughts and mortified realizations, stopped the panic and vomit from clawing its way out and just held me. I sobbed; the action ripped through my dry throat. I hated the pain and willed the numbness to return to me, but numb wasn't Paul's style. He wouldn't let me shut him out. He wouldn't let me shut myself out either.

He rocked me and held me and whispered nothings into the sterile, four-walled room. I fell asleep to the pure scent of Paul filling my nostrils, with his soft heat easing theintensity rug burn on my cheek and his strong arms wrapped me in his security, blocking out the bad, bad world that existed outside.

The next time I woke up, I was in Paul's attentive arms. He was sleeping, finally seeming peaceful – himself. I gazed at the dark splotches beneath his eyes and the odd pallor of his skin. He looked a ghost. He looked like a zombie. My mouth twisted downward into a frown while I watched my Paul rest. How long had I been out, anyway?

Paul opened his eyes and looked at me blearily. His voice rasped exhaustedly and I felt my pulse speed a little in response. My Paul smiled a wry little smile before closing his eyes once more.

"I can hear you thinking, my Lena." He ran a hand up my arm, squeezing my shoulder.

"Sorry, was I doing it again?" I asked guiltily. I didn't want to be the reason he woke up. He looked like crap.

"No, no. You weren't doing that, but I can feel the things swirling around in your head just begging to be let out."

I grinned a little and pressed a kiss to his cotton clad shoulder.

"How long have I been here? How long has it been since…"

"Four days" He sat up a little straighter and brought me with him. "Carlisle thinks you couldn't cope with everything emotionally, so your mind shut down until the stressors were gone."

He rubbed a hand on his face to wake himself a bit more before glancing down at me.

"I'm sorry," his voice cracked. "I'm supposed to protect you." One tear rolled from the corner of his eye and I leaned up to kiss it away.

"You don't apologize, Paul. Not about this. Not ever." I looked directly in his dark, haunted eyes and sighed through my nose.

"Paul? Will you kiss me please?" He looked at me doubtfully.

"Lena, you've been through a lot. I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable situation. I…"

"Paul. I need you to kiss me please."

He grabbed my face in his hands and stared into my eyes with such intensity that I just couldn't look away. Heat spread through my body, and the knots I used to feel came back lightly. Paul was real. Paul was mine and whatever happened I trusted him completely. I moved closer to him, but neither of us closed our eyes – too afraid to look away for fear of the other disappearing. His lips brushed mine like velvet, once, twice, three times before he pulled my bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it gently. Not once did he break my gaze.

A knock at the door broke us apart and I blushed a little at the heat in Paul's eyes; I was slightly dazed from our actions. We still had a lot to deal with, but for now we would be okay.

At Paul's grunt of acknowledgment the pack poured into my tiny little hospital room. For once they were all silent and let me tell you it was quite unnerving.

_God! You're like Ruth Gordon just standing there with a tannis root. Make a noise._

Jared smiled as the others just shook their heads exasperatedly.

"Rosemary's Baby!" Quil burst out, excited to finally get a reference.

"No…" Kim stared at me searchingly. I smiled a Cheshire smile, but said nothing. "Rory Gilmore, on Rosemary's Baby." She stated matter of factly to Quil.

He was about to protest when I nodded at Kim, letting out a half laugh. Quil sputtered and Sam smacked him on the back of his head.

Then I remembered why we were all in the hospital to begin with and I looked back at Paul, embarrassed. A blush crawled back onto my face and I twisted the hospital blanket in my clenched left fist. My right hand played with Paul's thumb nervously. I think the wolves could sense it because all, including Sam, ducked themselves lower to the ground, either by sitting or slouching, to seem less imposing.

But it wasn't them I was scared of. I was nervous that they knew - worried that they'd treat me like I was even more fragile than the average human imprint, which was handled like a porcelain doll btdubs…

"Um…hi" I whispered to the pack who all looked at me with expressions ranging from curiosity, to caution to downright sadness. Brady, however, had his normal everyday expression. At that, I smiled. My first true smile to anyone aside from Paul and the tension in the room lightened, if only by one tiny iota.

"How are ya, pup?" I asked in an unusually shy voice.

He smiled gently and shrugged.

"Glad you're awake."

I smiled at him, but looked down. I kind of wished I could still be obliviously sleeping in the hospital bed. The only thing I would feel was numb. The downside of that was Paul would be alone again and that wouldn't be fair to him.

"So…what's been going on?" I asked them and they all looked at each other. I rolled my eyes.

"Lena, we've been so worried. No one knew when – if – you were going to wake up." Emily hesitated.

I looked around confused. What had they been up to?

"Tell me everything." I demanded, though it sounded like it came from an incredibly meek person and I was ashamed that it came from my mouth like a hesitant request.

They told me how Paul phased after I left and tried to make it past the border, but Emmett and Jasper were near. A fight nearly ensued because Paul couldn't calm down and explain to them what the hell was going on. Sam and Jake had to physically hold Paul back – Alpha orders had no hold over a wolf where his imprint was concerned.

Alice lost sight of the two Cullens which spurred the others into action. After a twenty minute border standoff, with half of the pack physically holding Paul from tearing through the treaty line, they got a hold of Edward who had been off with Bella. The wolves were too amped up to phase back. Back on the rez, Emily was on the phone with Charlie Swan and Kim had called Pops.

When Edward finally sorted through the chaos enough to explain, Carlisle said that any wolf calm enough to phase back would be allowed into their territory, but for the safety of his family he had to draw the line at them entering their land in wolf form. Jared and Brady phased back and ran in human form with Rosalie to borrow one of her cars – they couldn't just emerge out of the woods half naked in front of the police.

Paul still couldn't phase back and, with Sam's permission, Jasper helped the pack calm Paul enough to not be in a blind panic.

When they mentioned this, I glanced up at Paul only to see him staring at our joined hands, stubbornly refusing to look me in the eye.

They explained how Sue and Pops made it down to the house, shortly after the ambulance arrived and how, when they dragged the worm out Pops lunged at him and broke his jaw.

_So the temper does run in the family then.._

They all looked at me and I raised my eyebrow.

"Comment and die," I smiled sweetly to the snickering three musketeers.

They continued. None of them had done much aside from school, patrol and visiting me. I turned them into a bunch of routine oriented zombie. I cast my eyes downward apologetically.

"Sorry. For everything, you know? I tried to stop him. I tried…sorry."

Emily let out an odd noise and I looked up to meet the crying faces of two imprints and the exasperated ones of the rest of the pack. Embry's Adam's apple bobbed and his eyes glazed over a bit, but he clenched his jaw and clapped a forlorn looking Seth on the shoulder.

Paul growled lowly, scaring me out of my skin. I looked at him wide eyed and his dark, tired ones stared me down, entrancing me.

"If you apologize one more time for what that sick" his voice cracked and he looked back at his hand holding my own tightly. I watched his jaw tick again; his lips were set in a thin line. "It's not your fault, my Lena. It's not your fault."

Pulling our clasped hands up to his lips, he brushed kisses repeatedly against my bruised knuckles.

* * *

**Alright...this chapter is not at all how I expected it to go. It kind of came out of nowhere. In case you've noticed Lena is a bit OCD as far as numbers go. She finds comfort in things that go by twos because her stepfather has an obsession with threes. Occasionally you may notice I use the number six - it's the juxtaposition of both good and bad moments in her life.**

**Tell me what you think :)**

**~Lexi**


	7. Grappling

**Hey guys here's the next one. I tried to speed it up a bit, tell me if it worked or not.  
****Thanks so much to kimberlyannelston and Gothic -Angel342 for reviewing!  
**

* * *

The Life of a Pale Faced Imprint: Nuts and Bolts

Grappling

Eight days, two hours, four minutes ago I was discharged from the hospital. Four wheels on a four door truck, two steady hands held the steering wheel loosely as he drove me away from my old life and onto the tiny reservation that held my new one. Paul drove me home. I waved silently to Carlisle as he looked down on the lot from his office window on the 10th floor– he nodded with a soft smile.

I was excused all of last week from attending school – Mr. Mann didn't want my unspeakable situation to stir any more chaos in the halls of his establishment. I drove my jeep into the parking lot of Fork's tiny high school and groaned. Rain poured sideways toward the building – slanted rain always pelted your skin harder than the average downpour. Sitting there, I stared at my book bag in the passenger seat and cringed. Today would be one fresh hell. People stopped their races toward the building just so they could get a glimpse of my jean clad form as I hopped out of the car and made my slow,  
head-ducked walk to first period. The drops landed like BB pellets against my skin.

Making my way into the main hall, I smiled as my naturally wavy hair curled voluminously with the added water, then tried in vain to squeeze the rest of the substance out of the sleeve of my crewneck. When the effort did nothing but wrinkle my sleeves grossly, I decided to just give up on drying myself and began the long walk to my locker…a whole twenty feet away. More daunting then it seems when everyone is watching. I used to love how close my locker was to everything – a central spot with easy access and low chance of getting a tardy. Now, though, I felt as if fate had played some sick joke on me. I as waiting for Ashton Kutcher to pop out and tell me I just got punk'd. He didn't and I wasn't. I was planted at the center of everything, standing in front of my locker with every single person in the school staring at me contemplatively, nosily, condescendingly. The humanities department all stood in their classroom doorways shooting looks at one another and whispering conspicuously behind their hands.

_Smooth, teachers. Smooth._

Literally every single person stared and I began to wonder if they could see him on my skin. My stomach churned and my hand came up to cover the invisible rug burn that marked my face. My phone beeped twice and I looked down to see a new text from Paul.

My nosy classmates and teachers disappeared from my mind. I felt my face lighten from its set, schooled expression as the stream of selfies lit up the screen on my phone. They were of Paul blowing me a kiss and then Paul smirking stupidly. In the background of the third one, you could see Embry and Quil scarfing down Paul's breakfast. The next was Jared's deadpan face staring back at me – Paul lunging at Quil and Embry in the background. The text simply read "luv u beautiful ;)"

A piece of paper hit me in the back of the head and a couple people broke into laughter. Feeling my cheeks heat miserably, I ignored the instinct to run and hide, and instead whipped around to stare the entire hallway down. Even the teachers fell silent in interest or maybe it was caution – of course not one of them jumped to my defense. Tears of anger welled in my eyes and I opened my mouth to tell everyone to leave me the fuck alone when a deep, angry voice spoke out.

"You want to tell me who threw this?" Emmett Cullen's tone was so collectedly calm that even I looked at him nervously.

I wrapped my arms tightly around my torso as I watched him and Jasper stare down the student body and faculty. Perfectly composed and utterly, fantastically intimidating. The hard lines on their faces contrasted darkly against their beautiful, granite facial structures. They were the perfect image of the story book heroes of old…you know, despite the whole vampire villain aspects of their being. Feeling scolded enough for one day, everyone quickly got moving – going to class, fetching things from their lockers and every single one of them was talking about me.

Turning to the two vampires, I ducked my eyes and thanked them quietly. I tucked tail and left before they spoke to me anymore. If they'd had the minds to, they could have stopped me. I was incredibly rude to them after they'd just defended me, after all. They let me go.

I arrived early to Algebra 2 and sank down into my seat. I hated math. The only people there before me were the teacher and some really smart freshman that didn't talk to anyone. Three people sat and waited for the warning bell – my stomach churned. Three minutes to go. I gnawed on my bottom lip, twisting my damp crewneck nervously between my index finger and my thumb. I tapped my foot one, two, three times and as I raised it to tap a fourth my teacher stood up grimly and stomped over to my desk.

"Stop fidgeting" she croaked and a little bit of saliva dribbled out the corner of her mouth. The sad thing was she wasn't even that old…maybe in her forties if I guessed on looks alone. She was just extremely crotchety and unpleasant.

She dropped last week's pile of work onto my desk, told me there was a test in two days and that I better be ready. Groaning, I dropped my head onto my arms and willed the bile to settle back down inside of me. I would not cry. I would not cry. The clock ticked once. Two seconds until the bell – one person stepped through the doorway. Four people were present in Algebra 2. I smiled to myself and counted the number of papers she put in the pile, inside my head. Ten. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, only to stop when the seat next to mine slid back quietly and Edward Cullen sat down in his assigned place.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and watched as he did the same, half smiling at my running stream of consciousness I'm sure. What. The. Fuck.

The bell rang and the class filled with energetic teenagers and sleepy others. Mrs. Spittle, as I planned on calling her for the rest of eternity, stood with a dry erase marker in hand at the white board. She wrote a long, unsolvable – as far as I was concerned – equation up for us all to see and gave us five minutes to answer it correctly. Swallowing down the Molotov cocktail of emotions that sweltered and burned inside of me, I pulled my lip between my teeth. The class had 33 students in it. His pencil tapped my desk covertly and I looked down at the paper Eddie boy slid onto my notebook and stared uncomprehendingly at the equation elegantly scrolled across his college ruled notebook paper…he didn't bother to show his work. The answer was two to the second power over four times four to the negative x power. I thanked him awkwardly in my head.

After first period math was second period P.E. We were doing a week and a half on wrestling and all that jazz. What. The. Fuck.

_What the fuck, Lena? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? Seriously first the raised eyebrows and then what the fuck? What the fuck?_

Someone coughed the word crazy as they passed me in the hall and my eyes widened at the realization that I just had a total turrets fit in the middle of school. I groaned and rubbed my invisible rug burn, standing with my palm covering my cheek in the middle of the thin walled hallway outside of the gym, willing the rain to pour in through the closed windows and wash away all the dust bunnies that cowered in the corners of the school. Urging it to cleanse the floor of all the shoe prints that no one ever bothered to clean up, let alone notice at all. The wind blew roughly against the double doors and a whistle blew from inside the gym. Class was dismissed. Tomorrow I would dress out and grapple with the rest of them.

And I repeat. What. The. Fuck.

* * *

When the final bell rang out my freedom for the world – or at least the surrounding area – to hear, I was already half way to my car. Leaving early was the glory of having an anti-establishment art teacher; some days I stayed five minutes after just to seem like I was being more anti-conformity than the other eager to escape students. He loved it whenever I felt the need to prove a point, and when I defied the order of the sheep my peers had transformed into, he gave me extra credit. It felt good to be appreciated for my stubbornness and unusual ways of thinking. Yeah, art teachers rock my socks.

This day, however, I left before the rest of the class left early. Smirking as the teacher yawped in jubilation at my free thinking ways.

"Extra-credit, Lena. Brilliant girl." He called after my retreating form before grabbing the hood of the stupid boy who tried to follow me. I vaguely heard him telling the boy that following in such an unoriginal fashion would get him nowhere but detention.

"Creativity" I heard him exclaim. "Is key to breathing. Key to life. And more importantly – Mr. Sanders I'm looking at you – key to a passing grade…since that is all the administration cares about apparently."

I smiled to myself at the daily rant the man had imprinted in my mind. Standardized testing! Bah! We need supplies! Bah! They want me to wear shoes! Bah! I hopped into the driver's seat and left before the horde of liberty-starved adolescents could catch up and crowd the lot. Lena would wait for no man, woman, or otherwise oriented individual.

The drive to La Push was as green, lush and beautiful as ever. I watched as the trees changed from extremely dense to thin at parts, and smirked at the flash of russet fur that raced me. I flipped Jake off and sped down the road, turning onto the old dirt one that led to Sam and Emily's, leaving the wolf to his patrol. I faintly heard a low, playful howl as I went.

I pulled into their humble abode leaving a trail of dust in my wake and, in my jittery hurry to get inside, I almost forgot to put the car in park. Sometimes I wondered if I pushed the emotionally unstable DMV guy too hard to give me my license.

_Yes, Lena. You probably did._

I bolted up the steps, through the front door, around Embry's sarcastically waiting arms and ran full force into Paul not caring as the air whooshed from my lungs and it felt like I hit a block of limestone. He held me tightly and I buried my nose in the crook of his neck, breathing in the all too familiar scent. Carefully, my Paul pulled me down onto the kitchen floor with him, completely uncaring about his brothers who were watching us in several states of bemused.

"My day was crap." I whispered from my spot wrapped up in him.

"Mine too." He pulled back to look down at my face, before lightly brushing his lips with my own.

We stopped talking after that and just held each other tightly on the floor. I hadn't realized until I saw him how much I missed him during the day. We sat there in the middle of the room, finding comfort in one another as the others carried on around us – just another day in the little house among a pack of ripped up jeans and growling stomachs.

* * *

Today was the day. I conveniently forgot my clothes for P.E. again and watched from the bleachers as my peers took turns pinning each other violently to a gross looking mat, while the coach screamed at them to change stances, hold, flip etcetera, etcetera. It left a pit in my stomach as I watched Mike pin Bella to the ground. She looked so shocked, so vulnerable, so helpless. After two minutes she tapped out. When Mike let her up, she said something with a dumb grin and they both laughed amiably. But all I could see was her on her stomach and him holding her down. Bella's face was pressed to the mat and still Mike was stronger. I closed my eyes before standing up and walking to the open door that led outside. Today, like most days in Forks, was overcast and grey. I relished in the feeling of the damp northern air against my face, cooling the flaring burn on my cheek.

_There were three feet between me and the closed window to freedom._

Coach blew the whistle twice and I turned from the doorway to see the entire class staring at me. I locked eyes with Bella. I wondered what she saw in me because she looked away with crimson stained cheeks. Coach was talking, but it all sounded muffled. Someone snickered. Another person rolled their eyes – I didn't pay attention to who it was though. Mike looked at me hungrily. A few others looked concerned. But I didn't want any of it.

I wanted the looks to stop. I wanted eyes off me. I wanted to be left alone. Go back to normal; I wanted to scream at them. You didn't care before. Back when you didn't know, I was fine. But I didn't say anything and I didn't hear anything as Coach sent them back into position, staring at me concernedly. I didn't meet his eyes, but delighted in the chill the ice air sent down my spine as it blew my hair everywhere and obscured my face from searching eyes.

4 p.m.

I walked slowly up to the rundown building. Taking in the peeling paint, the rusted doorknob and boarded window, I wondered if I had the wrong address. I turned the knob and tried to open the door, but it stuck and I had to throw all my weight into the shove. After four attempts, the entrance gave and a bell jingled like a dog collar overhead.

The place was nothing special – just an old, surprisingly clean mat, a couple punching bags and an old folding table that must have stood as the front desk. It was empty looking, abandoned. The entire wall by the mat consisted of long mirrors that would give a person a view of them self from multiple angles. Spying the patches beneath my eyes, I ducked my head away from the reflection. I hadn't had a full night of rest in what seemed like forever, though it was only ten days or so. My nightmares came back full force and even Paul couldn't keep them at bay for long.

Some days it felt as if he and I had taken ten steps backward. I'd become clingy and paranoid. He'd become exhausted and overprotective, over alert. We were killing one another. We were killing ourselves. Our sanity. Everything we'd worked so hard to achieve in our relationship was regressing. I resented it. He resented it. Neither of us would say so, though.

I called out into the empty room. Was anyone even here? I heard a thud from the back and a grunt. A thirty-something man walked into the main room, rubbing his backside frowning. I looked around nervously and then back to him. He was easily six foot and let me tell you he was ripped. I mean, not like the wolves but I'd never seen a human man with such sheer power in his gait, strength in his body, confidence in his walk.

Was I seriously going to follow through with this? Should I have told Paul I was coming here?

Any time for backing out flew out the window as his quiet voice interrupted my momentary panic. He seemed…nice. Once he started talking, I was able to see past the great size of him and relax. He was a genuine, kind man. D.B. is what he asked me to call him, just like his other students did. His eyes held softness in them, a calmness that spoke a wisdom far more antiquated than his years.  
I could trust this man.

Before I knew it, I had signed all the necessary documents. Our first session was Friday afternoon, and from then on I would attend sessions three days a week.

This would be good. This was what I needed.

Giving a quick nod to D.B., I pushed my way out of the stubborn door and into the misty evening air. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and pursed my lips anxiously. Four missed called from Paul, ten text messages – my phone had been on silent. Groaning, I hopped into my Jeep, dialed his number, and threw the paperwork for D.B.'s self defense program into the middle console. In two rings Paul's frantic voice filled my ears and I told him I would be at Pops' place in a few minutes.

Should I have told him about D.B. beforehand?

I bit my lip nervously at what his reaction would be and ended the call. This would be interesting.

When I pulled into the drive Paul was standing out front waiting for me. His smoldering eyes gazed into my car tiredly as I came to a stop. For a moment, I just sat there and held his gaze. I hopped out and walked up to him slowly. I couldn't help but notice that he was only in his cut offs, his hair was disheveled and he had a bit of grease on his forearms and bare chest. He'd been working on his bike. Thick corded arms tensed slightly when I looked away from him, the knots returned to my stomach and the heat swept through my body. From my peripheral I saw the tenseness in his arms go lax and his melt-me look return to a less intense state.

Before I could reach the bottom porch step he jumped over the railing and swept me into his arms, laughing loudly as I squeaked and wrapped my arms around the back his neck for balance.

"I was so worried when you didn't answer." He hopped back onto the porch and set me down on the railing so that my eyes were level with his chin. He ducked lower, so that we were eye to gleaming eye and pecked my lips quickly.

That was all we did lately. He would hug me and then give me a quick, close-lipped kiss. I bit the inside of my cheek and twisted my crewneck. Should I tell him?

"I was actually at a gym…" I told him abruptly and I watched as his face blankly took in the information – not processing it at first – before smirking and looking at me utterly confused.

"A gym?"

"Well, kind of a gym. More like a really run-down dojo type deal…" I watched his face grow more confused and I internally groaned.

_Is it really that hard to believe I know what a damn dojo is?_

My Paul's eyes lit up thoroughly amused with the situation and my outburst before he nodded solemnly at my ponderings. I reached up and lightly smacked his arm.

"Alright." He conceded, his voice slightly lighter, higher, amused. "Then tell me love, why were you at a dojo? Taking up martial arts?"

"Umm."

The disbelieving look dropped into one of pure shock. Was it seriously that hard to believe?

"Wait. You're serious?"

I nodded with a tiny smile and wary eyes.

"What are you taking up? With who? Is it a man or a woman? How long? Where is it? How much does it cost – I'll pay for it."

I shook my head and put my finger up to his exasperated lips and grinned.

"He's teaching me basic self-defense and grappling. I told him I'm not athletic and I only need to know how to not get my ass kicked." Paul went to speak some more, but I talked over him until he listened. "His name is D.B. and he owns a tiny little rundown Dojo on the outskirts of Forks. He's thirty-two and he seems really nice. I won't tell you how much it costs because I don't want anyone else paying for it for me. I will take the class until I feel comfortable without it. Anything else?"

I smiled at his still stunned expression before watching it turn into a hurt frown. His eyes bore into me with a guilt and sadness I'd never seen before.

"Why not me?" He asked hesitantly.

What? He must have read the confusion on my face.

"Why didn't you want me to teach you how to defend yourself? You know, I know what I'm doing. So do all the other guys. Why not me?"

He looked down, away from me and I didn't know what to say. That wasn't the reaction I expected from him at all.

"Paul." I whispered his name softly and he looked back up with a mixed expression of dread for my answer and twisted anticipation.

"It's not that I don't trust you." Because I know that's what his paranoid brain led him to believe.

"That's actually the problem," I continued. "I trust you - I trust the guys – too much. I'm not uncomfortable around you. I don't care if one of you overpowers me because I know you're just playing around. I don't care if you are on top of me because I know that, if I ask, you will let me up. You are perfectly capable and I was going to ask you to help me, but I can't. Paul, I need to do this for me. D.B. is a nice guy, yes, but if he were on top of me, wrestling with me I know I would panic. He's unfamiliar. I need to fight the unfamiliar, the uncomfortable, the terrifying, in order to overcome my fear."

I held his face in my hands and watched his eyes settle into understanding. His mouth set in a line of concentration and I waited for him to say anything. He took a deep breath through his nose, held it and blew the air forcefully out of his mouth. I could tell he was anxious – it radiated from his skin.

"Fine." He conceded quietly. "I can't tell you not to take this class, especially after I encouraged you to learn in the first place. Just do something for me?"

I nodded rapidly, the butterflies in my stomach swarming at his nearness. The guilt that had wrapped itself around my body had all but evaporated.

"Anything."

"Tell me all your meeting times. I will pick you up and drop you off. Everything he shows you, I want you to show me – I don't want him teaching you the wrong thing." I rolled my eyes at that. He ignored me.

"One last thing." He pleaded with me to listen. "If he does anything at all that you don't think is right. If he…" Paul's voice cracked and his jaw ticked. "Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable, alright? I don't like the idea of you being alone with some man that you don't know."

I stuck out my pinky with a wink and a smile, a giggle bubbling in my throat as Paul stared down at it baffled. I shook my hand in his face a little, pinky still standing at attention. Reluctantly, my Paul stuck his own, larger pinky up and wrapped it around my own.

"Pinky swear, my Paul." My voice was unusually chipper. "I pinky swear."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me quickly once more, moving back so that I could hop down. We walked into Pops' house and into the living room, where a beaming Jared sat waiting for us on the couch. Kim was snoozing with her feet bundled in her wolf boy's lap. Jay made a little boxing motion with his hands and laughed silently when my face flooded red.

* * *

_I backed away from him and he chuckled. I stumbled onto a dirt trail, recognizing it as the one that led to a secluded road in La Push. I followed it, listening to the whoosh of the trees as the wind picked up. His icy voice melodically chuckled in the wind. My heart thundered and I picked up my pace – he was following me._

_I broke through the trees to that old forgotten road. Time blurred and I'd no clue how long I had been out there. I gasped as a boulder-like object slammed square into my back, knocking the wind out of me, the daylight faded as my vision blacked. I struggled to bring in oxygen as my heart migrated to my ears, blood flowing thickly in my head. I stood warily from the ground and tried to stay on my feet. Rain pelted my skin as I stood in the middle of the road. I'd been here before. I couldn't see a thing. With a whoosh of wind, something brushed my bare shoulder._

_"Lena" a whisper in the breeze, difficult to make out, but enough to send chills racking through your body._

_"Do you remember me Lena?" I knew that voice - his voice, so cold, so mean._

_I felt him behind me and I struggled to get my vision back. My ribs ached from the blow he dealt._

_He pressed against my back. The rain pelted thickly onto us. I stood frozen._

_"I won't let you forget me Lena." He whispered seductively into my ear. I couldn't see._

I awoke in Paul's bed, tangled in the comforter he must have placed over me before leaving. I flailed, my arms trapped by the blanket. I kicked, but couldn't get my legs free. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe. My heart was going to splatter inside of me. It was beating too fast. I was dying.

Warm hands pressed my cheeks.

_Don't touch me._

I was dying. Heart attack. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe. Paul's voice broke me from my fit. Kim was peaking behind him in the doorway. Jared sat in front of me. My body rocked. Back and forth. Back and forth. I rocked with my knees pulled into me. My hands shook and I looked at Paul as he walked toward me cautiously. His lips were moving. Jared's were too. I wrung my hands together as Paul walked to the bed and Jared and Kim went back to the living room, shooting looks over their shoulders as they went. I glanced at the clock. Midnight. I wrung my hands and rocked. I felt sick to my stomach. As Paul sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for me, I couldn't fight it any longer.

Without so much as a how do you do, I was up and in the bathroom – face in the toilet bowl. Very attractive if I do say so myself. I didn't register, until the sick stopped coming and the acid taste had settled in my mouth and throat, that Paul knelt beside me to hold my hair back as I wretched. Humiliated, I ducked my head and willed myself not to cry anymore. Paul simply flushed the toilet and pulled me onto his lap. For a little while we just sat on the linoleum floor of the bathroom, staring silently at the toilet and counter.

I cleared my throat to speak, but it ached and the rancid taste filled my mouth even more. I patted Paul's arm to get his attention. He looked down at me, expressionless and I made a motion for him to let me up. He did without a fight and remained seated as I cleaned my mouth thoroughly with my toothbrush. My gums were bleeding by the time I was done and I turned back to see Paul watching me closely.

"I don't know what came over me." I didn't know what else to say.

He nodded and looked away, his Adams apple bobbed, before he looked back.

"I don't know what to do, Lena. I want to take it all away. I want to make it better." His eyes misted, desperate. I shrugged and walked over to sit next to him on the bathroom floor.

I laid my head on his shoulder and entwined our hands. We were polar opposites in every way. Different skin color. Different sizes. Different temperaments. He was a math mind and I was a literary one. Paul was a wolf and I was human. On paper we were the shittiest couple to ever exist. We shouldn't have worked as well as we did. In reality though, we could handle just about anything so long as we were together. Life sucked at the moment, but I loved him and he loved me. Life sucked at the moment, but the moment wasn't life…just a tiny piece of it.

"I guess for now, Paul. It's a new beginning. We have to figure it out as we go along." My voice cracked from the abuse my throat endured and I buried my face in his warm shoulder.

"Hey, Lena?" I shifted my head on his shoulder so that I could see his face. "Would you…Do you want to go out sometime?"

The toothy smile that crossed his face contradicted his nervous, shy tone and I pretended to look confused.

"You mean…like…on a date?"

He nodded bashfully before glancing up from under his lids with a fuck me smirk.

Sweetly, I brought my thumb up to his bottom lip and smiled a small, shy smile.

"No."

His face dropped into one of complete astonishment before creasing in amusement as the laughter poured out of my belly and into the tiny linoleum bathroom that barely had room for us two. I hugged him and nodded into his neck.

"I would love to go out with you, spot." He growled playfully and kissed my nose.

* * *

**So I figure ending with fluff is better than a cliffhanger. I don't know. Should I change it up? Is this going to slow? Too fast? I'd like to know what you guys want more of so I can incorporate it into the plot :)**

**Thanks for reading. Paul's POV may be coming up - but that's probably going to be a one time occurrence.**

**~ Lexi**


End file.
